My Perfect Boyfriend
by ShikiTeito
Summary: Chap 9 up! Karena di khianati Yoochun, Jaejoong meminta bantuan Changmin untuk membuatkannya sesuatu, apakah itu? Keesokannya di rumah Jaejoong, ia melihat Changmin bersama Yunho, seseorang yang mengaku sebagai sesuatu yang di inginkan oleh Jaejoong. Apakah benar? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Changmin yang menyukai Jaejoong dan juga nasib Kyuhyun?
1. Prolog

Konnichiwa~ Annyeong~ this my new project~ saa, just read and review~ :D

Disclaim : TVXQ belong to them self and god~ and Joongie is my bride~ just for sure~ *hajared by shipper, cassie and Yunho*

Author : ShikiTeito a.k.a Shiki Teito Frantomhive

Pair : YunJae and the other~

Rated : T/M

Warn for reader : Boys Love, AU, typo(s), so garing, hugar (humor garing), and many more…

_**-Prolog-**_

"_Maaf Jae, sepertinya kita sudah tidak cocok lagi… lagipula, aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang kucintai, jadi, kita putus…"_

"_Tunggu! Kenapa tiba-tiba?"_

"_Maaf Jae…"_

_Dan cinta itu pupus, meninggalkan dendam…_

_._

_._

_Ketika dendam mulai menguasai… hanya pikiran tak logis yang ada di pikirannya…_

"_Hyung? Kudengar kau putus, apa itu benar?"_

"_Minnie… hiks… aku kesal! Aku mau membuktikan padanya jika aku sudah tak mencintainya lagi!"_

"_Kalau begitu… kau mau mencoba penemuanku yang terbaru hyung?"_

"…_."_

"_Perfect Boyfriend…"_

_._

_._

"_Ini hyung, namanya…"_

"_Ta-tampan… bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya?"_

"_Hehehe… rahasia~"_

_._

_._

"_Jaejoong-ah… apa kau masih memikirkannya?"_

"_Entahlah Yun… aku tak tahu…"_

_._

_._

"_Minnie! Dia—dia… aku bertemu dengannya lagi… ia bersama…"_

"_Tenanglah hyung, ada aku di sampingmu… aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu"_

_._

_._

"_Jae… perkenalkan dia pacarku…"_

"_Se—senang berkealan padamu…"_

"… _aku masih mencintaimu! Kenapa kau meinggalkanku?"_

"_Kenapa kau masih membahasnya lagi Jae… sudah hentikan!"_

_._

_._

_Ketika cinta mulai bersemi… melupakan dendam lama…_

"…_. Kumohon, bantu aku melupakannya… sentuh aku…"_

"_Maaf Jaejoong-ah… aku tak bisa… aku terlalu mencintaimu…"_

"_Hyung… aku mencintaimu…"_

"_Maaf… maaf… aku tak bisa…"_

_Dan ketika rahasia lain mulai terungkap, bisakah ia menghadapinya?_

_._

_._

"_Saraghaeyo… Jaejoong-ah…"_

"_Nado Saranghae… jeongmal…"_

_Dan hanya satu hati yang dapat ia miliki…_

_._

_._

_Kisah cinta ini pun berakhir…_

_And the stories will Continue to Perfect 1_

_._

_._

Yak~~ bagaimana chingu? Ini baru prolog sih… so short, isn't it? and the real story will be release soon~ just wait… if you want it…

Can I have your review? Phuwliease…

Salam piss, love, and gawul~


	2. Perfect 1

Annyeong~ sebenarnya, diriku… ihik, senang sekali dengan review reader semua~ nggak nyangka bakal dapat segitu banyaknya… TTATT)d

Ah, daripada itu… ini dia Chapter/Perfect 1 semoga kalian suka dengan ini cerita…

Isi saya tidak menanggung, apakah sebagus yang kalian harapkan atau tidak… but~ I hope you enjoying this story~

**Pair** at this Chapter : **YunJae**, **ChunJae** and **MinJae**

Warning : full of Gajeness, Hugar, Typo(s), and many more…

Beberapa ripiu udah ke jawab kan? Dan ini balesan secara singkat ripiu~

Ini updet secepat yang diriku bisa… ' 'd | masalah angst… tidak, diriku tak membuat penpik ini angst… karena diriku tak bisa membuat angst… entah mengapa… ._." | masalah mirip zettai kareshi… memang idenya diriku ambil dari sana… tapi, aku nggak baca manga itu sampai habis kok, jadi ga mirip2 banget~ :3 | dan masalah siapa yg mutusin umma sebenarnya bukan Yunppa, kan bisa di lihat di chappie ini~ ^^ | dan terakhir, apakah ini seru atau tidak… saya harap… bisa memuaskan semua pembaca… ._." ga yakin

* * *

><p>~Selamat menikmati~<p>

* * *

><p>Perfect! 1<p>

_**-Jaejoong POV-**_

"_Mianhae_ Jae _hyung_, sepertinya kita sudah tidak cocok lagi… lagipula, aku sudah menemukan orang yang benar-benar kucintai saat ini, jadi, kita putus…"

Hanya satu baris kalimat itu, kalimat yang sebenarnya tak ingin ku dengar, tapi nyatanya aku dapat mendengarnya. Hanya kata-kata itu yang tak ingin kudengar darinya, orang yang kucintai.

"Tunggu! Kenapa tiba-tiba, Chun?" aku meatapnya, mungkin ia bisa melihat mataku kini berkaca-kaca dan tangisa siap meledak kapan saja.

"_Mian_ Jae _hyung_… aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang… dan siap ku makan… aku memutuskan untuk mecintai orang yang ku temui beberapa hari lalu di pemakaman…" ucapnya kembali.

Aku menatap _namja_ itu, _namja_ bernama Park Yoochun ini walau dalam keadaan apapun tetap membuat lelucon garing yang sangat tak cocok untuk ia katakan saat ini. "Tidak mau! Aku tak mau putus darimu, Chun! Memangnya kau kira aku bisa menerima alasan tak masuk akal darimu?"

Aku melihat Yoochun menghela nafas, ia menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. "Ayolah _hyung_… aku yakin kau bisa melupakanku… kumohon…"

"_Andwe_! Aku tak mau!" aku menolehkan kepalaku, walau terlihat angkuh dengan pose seperti ini, aku tetap tak menujui apa yang di katakan oleh Yoochun, tak akan pernah!

"Kim Jaejoong! Kumohon hentikan sifat kekanakanmu dan dengarkan permohonanku!" ucap Yoochun cukup keras, aku bergidik mendengarnya.

"Aku tetap tak mau! Chunnie _pabbo_!" aku tak kuat lagi, akhirnya aku berlari, dan air mata yang sejak tadi ku tahan merembes keluar. Aku kesal padanya sangat! Awas saja kau Yoochun! Berani sekali memutuskan seorang Kim Jaejoong!

.

.

_**-General POV-**_

Pagi hari berikutnya, seorang _namja_ yang sepertinya sejak semalam tak tertidur terlihat masih dalam posisinya, memeluk kedua lututnya.

Kedua matanya tampak memerah karena menangis, ia pun enggan untuk keluar walau sekedar makan.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya terdengar, ia sebenarnya mendengar ketukan itu, tapi enggan untuk beranjak. Ia tak mau berangkat sekolah hari ini, alasannya hanya satu ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Yoochun.

"_Hyung_… kau ada di dalam kan, _hyung_?" terdengar suara ketukan kembali, "ini aku… Changminnie… buka _hyung_~" ujarnya kembali.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menangis, terasa nyaman saat medengar suara _namja_ bernama Shim Changmin itu. Dengan segera ia berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya, menyuruh Changmin untuk masuk.

"Minnie… Minnie…" ujarnya kembali menangis dan memeluk Changmin yang telah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"_Hyung_… tenanglah..." Changmin tampak mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang menangis di pelukannya, ia jadi sedih melihat _hyung_ kesayangannya itu menangis karena hal bodoh.

"_Hyung_? Kudengar kau putus dengan Yoochun _hyung_, apa itu benar?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati, takut melukai perasaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera melepas pelukannya, ia menatap Changmin dengan kedua bola matanya. "Minnie… hiks… aku kesal!" teriaknya dengan sedikit histeris.

Changmin menatapnya, "kau kesal kenapa _hyung_? Karena Yoochun _hyung_?" tanyanya, walau ia tahu jika pertanyaannya mengandung unsure retoris yang tak memerlukan jawaban.

"Minnie… aku—aku mau membuktikan pada Yoochun jika aku bisa melupakannya…" Jaejoong mencoba untuk meredakan tangisannya. "Aku akan membuktikan di pertemuan kami nanti, aku sudah tidak mencintainya…"

Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang benar-benar sudah sangat bertekat untuk melupakan Yoochun, dalam hati kecilnya ia sangat senang dan bahagia, mungkin saja ia bisa menggantikan sosok Yoochun di hati Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_~ bagaimana jika kau mencari pacar baru untuk membuktikan jika kau sudah tak mencintainya lagi~?" usul Changmin yang di sambut gembira oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau benar Minnie… aku harus mencari pacar… seorang _namja_ yang tampan…" ujarnya pelan di akhir kalimat.

Sepertinya memang dia sudah mengerti jika sebenarnya dia adalah seorang gay, dan Changmin juga tahu itu. Ia jadi tak perlu takut-takut untuk mengatakan jika ia harus mencari pacar seorang _namja_. Kedua orangtuanya pun telah menyetujui orientasi Jaejoong.

"Tak usah jauh-jauh mencari, _hyung_… di depanmu ini ada seorang _namja_ tampan dan tinggi bak model~" ujar Changmin sangat percaya diri menyerempet narsis.

Namun sayang, sepertinya Jaejoong sama sekali tak memperdulikan apa yang di katakan oleh Changimn, dan itu membuat Changmin kesal, ia mulai berpikir menggunakan otak jeniusnya dan dapat.

"Jaejoong _hyung_… kau mau mencoba penemuanku yang terbaru _hyung_?" tanyanya dengan wajah setengah serius dan setengah lagi bercanda. Entah bagaiaman rupanya saat ini.

Jaejoong terdiam, ia menatap Changmin dan menghela nafas. "Kau membuat apa lagi kali ini Changmin-_ah_?" tanyanya, sebenarnya ada rasa penasaran sedikit dengan _namja_ jenius di depannya itu.

"Jae _hyung_~ jangan kaget yah~" Changmin mewanti.

Jaejoong mengangguk, dan menunggu perkataan Changmin selanjutnya. "Aku membuat genoid yang menyerupai manusia asli loh~" ujar Changmin bangga.

Hening sesaat, sepertinya Changmin mengerti apa arti dari keheningan ini. "Jae _hyung_… jangan katakan kau tak mengerti apa yang kukatakan…"

"Eum… sebenarnya tidak…" tembak Jaejoong dengan jawaban yang polos.

Menyerah, Changmin pun menatapnya sendu. "_Hyung_, biar ku jelaskan untukmu…" Changmin pun mengawali ceritanya. "_Hyung_, tahukan jika _Appa_ku itu memiliki perusahaan _science_ terbesar di Korea Selatan?" tanyanya dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Nah, _Appa_ sekarang tertarik dengan penemuan baru yang bernama Genoid. Genoid itu mirip Android, tapi Genoid lebih menyerupai manusia~" Changmin berhenti sebentar. "Dan apa kau tahu _hyung_?" tanyanya, dan Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Sekarang ini banyak sekali remaja putri bahkan lebih tua lagi bermasalah dengan pasangan mereka. Mereka yang putus atau bermasalah pun beralih pada Genoid yang dapat di pesan di internet ini… nama project Genoid ini adalah… Perfect Boyfriend…" akhirinya dengan penekanan pada kalimat akhir.

"Perfect Boyfriend?" tanya Jaejoong dan Changmin mengangguk.

"Kau tertarik _hyung_? Aku akan memberinya secara cuma-cuma padamu~" ujarnya santai.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin tak percaya, "benar kau akan memberikannya padaku secara cuma-cuma?" tanyanya kembali dan kembali Changmin mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku mau…"

"Yak! Besok akan ku bawakan untukmu _hyung_~ jadi, mimpikan aku malam ini yah~ biar kau tak merasa gugup melihat Genoid-mu nanti~" ujar Changmin dan sepertinya lagi-lagi Jaejoong tak mendengarkannya.

'Perfect Boyfriend? Aku tak sabar menantinya… aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah Chunnie saat melihatku dengan Genoid itu~' batin Jaejoong dengan seringai terpampang di bibirnya.

.

.

Hari kembali pagi, kali ini Jajeoong dapat tidur dengan tenang semalam. Ia bangun dengan wajah yang sangat segar, hari ini ia tak mau membolos sekolah lagi, tau kenapa? Tentu karena Perfect Boyfriend yang di katakan oleh Changmin akan di antarkan hari ini ke rumahnya.

Jajeoong bangun dengan senyum yang mengembang, bergegas untuk bersiap sekolah dan kemudian ia turun ke lantai bawah, untuk sarapan tentunya.

Di dapur yang merangkap ruang makan itu terdengar riuh, seperti banyak orang yang sedang berkumpul. Padahal ia anak tunggal dan _Appa__Umma_-nya tak mungkin berteriak seperti anak-anak kecil.

"_Morning_, _Appa_… _Umma_…" sapa Jaejoong memasuki pelataran dapur.

Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim membalas sapaan sang anak, "ayo Joongie, kau sarapan dulu… lihat, Changmin dan Yunho sudah menunggumu dari tadi…" ujar Mrs. Kim tersenyum menatap anaknya.

Jaejoong yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan _Umma_nya melirikka matanya kepada dua _namja_ yang seenak udel mereka numpang makan di rumahnya. Tapi ia heran, tak seperti biasanya Changmin membawa temannya, yah ia tak terlalu memperdulikan keberadaan _namja_ yang satu. Ia duduk di hadapan Changmin sedangkan _Appa_nya sedang membaca Koran di ujung.

"Joongie, cepat kau sarapan… nanti kau bisa terlambat…" ujar Mrs. Kim.

"_Ne,__umma_…" jawab Jae asal.

Changmin tampak fokus pada makanan yang di buat Mrs. Kim, yah namanya juga Shim Changmin. Ia tak akan bisa fokus kehal lain saat di hadapannya ada makanan yang menggiurkan.

Jaejoong duduk di kursinya, tak memperdulikan tatapan dari seseorang yang ia tak yakin siapa namanya. Ia menduga teman Changmin yang kebetulan berangkat bersama.

"Jae _hyung_… ayo berangkat~" ujar Changmin yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi gratis.

"_Ne,__ne_…" kebetulan sekali ia sudah melahap sepotong roti dan telur yang ada di piringnya, tak lupa segelas susu.

"Jadi, katakan… siapa orang yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Jae dengan rasa penasaran yang memuncak.

Changmin menatap jari Jaejoong yang lurus menunjuk sampingnya, ia menatap _namja_ yang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Oh, dia… Ini _hyung_, namanya Yunho, Jung Yunho sekarang… dia adalah Perfect Boyfriend yang ku katakan kemarin~"

Jaejoong menatap orang yang dikatakan oleh Changmin sebuah Genoid, Android yang menyerupai manusia. Mendekat untuk melihatnya lebih jelas, "ta—tampan… hebat, Minnie… bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya?"

Changmin tampak tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jaejoong, "hehehe~ rahasia perusahaan _hyung_~"

Orang, atau Genoid bernama Yunho tersenyum mendengar pujian Jaejoong. Ia meraih tangan putih, halus dan terlihat rapuh milik Jaejoong. Mencium punggung tangan itu sekilas, "salam kenal, Jaejoong-_ah_…"

.

.

-Continue to Perfect! 2

Saa~ bagaimana? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Atau… ada yang lain? Kalian tentu tahu apa kebiasaan para author-kan?

Can you Give me Review, phuwlease~?


	3. Perfect 2

Annyeong… maap, atas keterlambatan ini uhuu… setelah ini pun saya harus hiatus dulu selama sebulan lebih… TTATT maaf yang minta update kilat… semoga kalian senang dengan chapter kali ini walo aku tak yakin…

Pojok Ripiu~

Semuanya… makasih udah baca yah~~ aku terharu membaca Ripiuan kalian…

Untuk **Miss A7X** makasih atas perbikannya, mungkin ini belum begitu bagus, tapi, ku harap bisa di maklumi ^^

**Hyun** my Saeng~ makasih udah mau ripiu dua kali… terharu… :'D

**Arisa Adachi, Cho Luna Kuchiki, Jung Hana Cassie, Princess YunJae, 3375571, Cho HyunMin, HaeRieJoongie, Luo HanSiBum, Ms. Hyuk, jeje100607, Rubby, Enno KimLee, Kim EunSoo Ah, Shin Ri Young dan JaeJaeBooJae**… makasih banyak udah baca ^^ maaf kalo belum sesuai harapan kalian, mianhae… u_u

Isi saya tidak menanggung, apakah sebagus yang kalian harapkan atau tidak… but~ I hope you enjoying this story~

**Pair** at this Chapter : **YunJae** and **MinJae **

Warning : full of Gajeness, Hugar, Typo(s), and many more…

Perfect 2

.

Mencium punggung tangan itu sekilas, "Salam kenal, Jaejoong-_ah_…"

Jaejoong berjengit kaget, ia menatap tangannya yang tengah di cium oleh orang atau bisa di katakan sebagai robot. Dengan wajah yang memerah Jaejoong terus menatap tangannya, tiap detik kian memerah karena _namja_ itu terus menciumnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan Joongie?" sebuah suara tak jauh dari mereka terdengar menggelegar bagai suara _dolphin_.

"Ya! Hentikan kau Jung Yunho, sekarang kalian ada di tengah jalan… jangan malah bermesraan begitu! Su-ie _hyung_! Bantu aku!" teriak Changmin sedikit cemburu dan untuk pertama kalinya ia sadar kedatangan Junsu.

Bagai tak mendengar Jaejoong dan Yunho masih terus diam dengan posisi masing-masing. "Jaejoong-_ah_, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu tampak memerah…" Yunho menunjuk wajah Jaejoong yang memerah. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng.

Changmin mendesah, dan Junsu hanya menampakkan wajah heran menatap dua orang yang ada di dekatnya sepertinya sudah terbawa dalam dunia mereka sendiri, dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi duluan. Entah mengapa, di dalam hati kecilnya, ia senang melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tak sekusut dulu, waktu di putus oleh Yoochun.

'Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada Changmin yang menyukai Jaejoong. Bocah aneh, kenapa tidak menembak Jaejoong saja…'

'Sepertinya aku baik juga pada _hyung_ku tersayang…' Changmin tersenyum getir, ia sadar, ia sadar betapa cinta dirinya pada Jaejoong. 'Tidak, aku tak boleh membuat wajah _hyung_ bersedih lagi!'

"Minnie… siapa _namja_ itu?" bisik Junsu kepada Changmin yang berada di dekatnya.

"Nanti ku ceritakan, _hyung_" ia balas berbisik.

"Eum, kau… Jung Yunho, _ne_?" tanya Jaejoong, ia menatap Yunho dengan malu-malu. Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum, membuat wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah.

Yunho menatap kearah Jaejoong, "Aku mendengar dari Changmin-_ah_, aku akan menjadi perfect boyfriend untukmu. Jadi, mohon bantuannya Jaejoong-_ah_."

"_Hyung_~ kuberi tahu, hati-hati dengan Yunho~ dia Genoid mesum~" teriak Changmin tak jauh dari sana, sepertinya berusaha untuk merusak mood mereka.

"Omo? Genoid? Robot maksudnya?" pekik Junsu dan saat itu Jaejoong baru sadar kehadiran Junsu.

"Su-_ie_?"

"Yah! Changmin-_ah_, jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu!" Yunho balas berteriak, tak terima dirinya di kata mesum oleh orang lain. "Jangan percaya perkataannya, Jaejoong-_ah_~"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "Kalian berdua terlihat akrab. Yah, aku mengerti sih… karena _Appa_ Changmin yang membuatmu… jadi, kalian terlihat seperti saudara~"

"Yah! _Hyung_, aku tak mau punya hyung seperti Yunho!" Changmin berteriak lagi, seperti bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya.

Yunho kesal, "Aku juga tak mau _Dongsaeng_ sepertimu, Changmin-_ah_!" kembali ia berteriak membalas teriakan Changmin.

"Kekanakan…" komentar Junsu, melihat kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Yak! Hentikan kalian berdua! Kelakuan kalian seperti anak kecil!" Jaejoong menengahi.

.

.

Seperti yang di duga oleh Changmin dan Jaejoong, seketika sekolahaan mereka gempar mendengar seorang murid baru di kelas Jaejoong. Yunho selaku murid baru hanya santai dan tenang duduk di samping Jaejoong yang pemilik sebelumnya di usir oleh namja itu.

"Yunn… kau tak boleh mengusir Junsu begitu…" ujar Jaejoong yang merasa tak enak dengan teman sebangkunya.

Yunho tersenyum, "Bukankah dia sendiri juga tak masalah? Lihat dia sepertinya tenang-tenang saja di tempat duduknya yang baru…" ujarnya santai.

"Tak apa Joongie, toh dia belum terbiasa dengan sekolah di sini. Uuh… tapi aku akan merindukan saat-saat kita duduk bersama…" ujar Junsu sedikit sebal dengan Yunho, nada bicaranya juga sinis.

Jaejoong menatap kearah Junsu yang sekarang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Sungguh, Su-_ie_… aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kelakuannya yang kurang ajar ini" ia menatap Yunho sebal. "Lain kali kita bisa duduk bersama" ujarnya tersenyum ceria.

"Jae _Hyung_~~! Su-_ie Hyung_~~!" suara Changmin yang menggelegar terdengar, menghamburkan dirinya kearah Jaejoong. "_Hyung_!_ Hyung_!_ Hyung_~!"

Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya menatap Changmin dengan tatapan sebal, "YAK! SHIM CHANGMIN! JANGAN BERISIK!" teriaknya pada akhirnya.

_Namja_ itu tak mendengarkan teriakan Jaejoong maupun Junsu, "_Hyung_ ku sekalian~ kalian ini jangan marah-marah begitu~" ujarnya dengan wajah tak berdosa namun hati bagai iblis.

"Changmin _oppa_, kau terlalu berisik… ah! Jadi ini teman yang kau katakan itu, _oppa_?" tanya seseorang di belakang Changmin.

"Ish… si _yeoja_ centil" gumam Junsu di sebelah Jaejoong dan kedua _namja_ itu tertawa bersama. Jaejoong seperti meng-iya-kan pernyataan Junsu.

"Yak! Ahra-_ah_! Kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai ke kelas Jae _hyung_, huh?" Changmin tampak tak terlalu senang dengan keberadaan _yeoja_ bernama Ahra itu.

_Yeoja_ itu hanya tersenyum manis kearah Changmin, "Karena aku yakin kau akan kemari, Changmin _oppa_~ Jadi, perkenalkan aku pada teman baru hyungmu itu~" ujarnya kembali sambil duduk di kursi didepan Yunho.

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya sedangkan Junsu hanya bersiul, ia berpikir jika _yeoja_ itu sedang bermain mata dengan orang –Genoid lebih tepatnya– yang akan –mungkin– menjadi _namjachingunya_. "Euhem… Ahra-_ah_, sedang apa kau di kelasku?" tanya Jaejoong selembut mungkin.

"Ah! _Annyeong_ Jaejoong _oppa_ dan Junsu _oppa_~ aku mau bertemu dengan teman barumu ini, tak apa kan?" tanyanya tanpa melihat Jaejoong maupun Junsu, dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong naik darah. Sedangkan orang yang sedang di ributkan hanya tersenyum kearah Ahra yang masih tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ish, _namja_ bodoh… kenapa malah tersenyum pada si _yeoja_ centil satu ini" Junsu menepuk kepalanya, Changmin hanya menepuk pundak Junsu.

"Maafkan kebodohan Yunho _hyung_, ya _hyung_?" dan Junsu mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

Changmin melihat di dekat Junsu, "Yunho-_ah_~ kenapa dari tadi kau tersenyum terus?" tanyanya sengaja. Junsu melirik Changmin saat namja itu memanggil Yunho, dan membuat sang suara _dolphin_ sedikit _sweatdrop_.

"Ah! Nama _oppa_, Yunho? _Annyeong_ Yunho _oppa_, Go Ahra _imnida_~" ujar Ahra memperkenalkan dirinya.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin kesal dan Junsu hanya mendoakan keselamatan Changmin setelah ini, yang di tatap hanya bersiul tak jelas sambil menatap kearah langit-langit. Setelah itu ia menatap kearah Yunho dan Ahra lagi, menunggu respon apa yang akan di berikan oleh seorang Jung Yunho pada Go Ahra.

"_Ne_, Ahra-_ah_… Jung Yunho _imnida_…" ujarnya membalas ucapa Ahra dengan lembut.

Oke, kali ini Jaejoong akan mengutuk Changmin. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena ia memperkenalkan Yunho, Genoid **miliknya**! Kepada seorang yeoja centil yang sejak pertama kali bertemu ia tak suka padanya.

Bel tanda masuk pelajaran selanjutnya berbunyi, Jaejoong akhirnya menghela nafas lega. "Yak, kalian berdua… pergilah ke kelas kalian, bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi…" ujarnya berusaha ramah, tanpa ada nada mengusir di dalamnya.

"Benar apa yang di katakan oleh Joongie, ayo kembali kekelas, nanti di marahi _Seonsaengnim_~" Junsu segera mengusir kedua _Dongsaeng_nya dengan lumayan memaksa.

"Yah, _hyung_… kan baru sebentar ketemu _hyung_…" Changmin menunjukkan wajah merajuknya. Tak mau kembali ke kelasnya yang bosan.

Jaejoong tersenyum sangat ramah, saking ramahnya membuat Changmin yang melihat menjadi ketakutan sendiri. "Minnie, sejak kapan kau membantahku?" Junsu bersiul, Changmin berlari.

Changmin hanya bisa menggeleng, ia membisu, sulit berbicara untuknya setelah melihat senyuman yang paling ia takuti itu. Dengan gerak cepat ia kembali ke kelasnya bersama Ahra yang ia paksa berlari.

"Dasar anak itu…" Jaejoong menghela nafas Junsu melenggang ke tempat duduknya yang baru tentunya. Yunho tersenyum di sebelahnya, dalam pikirannya mungkin ini adalah hal menarik selama hidupnya.

.

.

Sore yang cukup cerah untuk berjalan pulang, untunglah Ahra tak ikut pulang bersama mereka. Bukannya tak mau jalan bersama, tapi arah rumah mereka memang berbeda. Dan hal ini benar-benar menguntungkan Jaejoong yang memang tak menyukai _Yeoja_ itu.

"Minnie, aku haus… kau tau kau harus melakukan apa, kan?" Jaejoong tersenyum, senyumnya terlihat mengintimidasi. Changmin ciut sendiri melihat senyuman itu, sedangkan Yunho tampak heran dengan kelakuan Changmin, padahal –baginya– senyuman Jaejoong sangat manis. Dan bagi Junsu, ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Changmin-_ah_, kenapa sepertinya kau terlihat pucat begitu?" Yunho akhirnya bertanya setelah penasaran menguasai pikirannya.

Junsu terkekeh sendiri melihat bagaimana tampang Changmin, "Dia pasti ketakutan, hihihi~"

Changmin menatap Yunho dan Junsu, tatapannya seperti memohon, menginginkan bantuan agar lepas dari intimidasi namja cantik di sampingnya. Tapi kedua _namja_ penolongnya itu sepertinya –berpura-pura– tak mengerti arah pandangan itu.

"Yunho-_ah_~ tenang saja, Minnie baik-baik saja, _ne_?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, melirik Changmin tajam, dan kembali menatap Yunho. "Dia memang selalu seperti itu." Dan Junsu mengangguk, meng-iyakan setelah Yunho beralih menatapnya.

Yunho mengangguk mengerti saja, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan mereka, tapi tak terlalu di pikirkannya. "Baguslah, ku kira kau sakit Changmin-_ah_… dari tadi wajahmu pucat sih. Bersemangatlah lagi!"

"_N—Ne_…" Changmin menyerah, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Memang nasib punya _hyung_ –tetangga sebenarnya– seperti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, ia diam, wajahnya tampak kaget bercampur sedih. Yunho yang pertama kali tentang ke adaan Jaejoong berhenti tak jauh darinya. Ia menatap _namja_ itu.

"Jae-?"

"Minnie…! Su-_ie_…! Lupakan soal haus itu, ayo kita pulang!" setengah berteriak ia mengatakannya, dan Jaejoong meneruskan langkahnya, agaknya sangat tergesa. Ia juga menyeret Changmin dan Junsu untuk berjalan cepat, arah pandangan Changmin dan Junsu tepat di mana Yoochun berada, bersama pacarnya yang baru.

'Dia…' pandangan mata sayu menatap ke arah Yoochun, yang pasti tak akan bisa terlihat olehnya.

'_Namja_ itu… dasar sialan!' meneruskan langkahnya yang tersendat karena setengah di tarik oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho melirik ke sekitar dan melihat seseorang yang ia yakin di lihat Jaejoong sebelum ini. 'Dia… ada apa dengan mereka?'

.

"_Hyung_! _Hyung_… sudah berhenti, kita sudah sampai hyung! Mau sampai kapan kau menyeretku seperti ini?" ujar Changmin setengah berteriak, menekuk lutut untuk mengimbangi tinggi Jaejoong tak semudah yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya, benar-benar perjalanan yang menyiksa.

"Jaejoong, sebaiknya kau lepaskan Changmin sebelum tangannya patah…" Junsu mencoba menolong Changmin karena hal ini akan sangat gawat.

Jaejoong akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Changmin. "Maaf, Min… aku sedang tak ingin di ganggu. Bisakah kau pulang bersama Yunho dan Junsu?" tanyanya dengan nada memohon.

"Tapi _hyung_—"

"Tunggu dulu Joongie—"

"Jaejoong-_ah_, aku ingin bersamamu…" Yunho memotong ucapan Changmin dan Junsu, membuat _Saeng_ dan teman sekelas mereka ini merengut.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "_Ani_, Yun… aku ingin sendiri saat ini, bisa kan?" pintanya, terlihat sangat kusut sekali saat ini.

Junsu menghela nafas, "Baiklah Joongie, aku pulang dulu _ne_? Jika ada apa-apa, telpon aku segera. Tidak ada kata tidak!" akhiri Junsu dan berjalan ke rumahnya yang agak jauh dari rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum kecut melihat kepulangan Junsu.

Yunho mengangguk, ia mengerti dan berjalan pulang mendahului Jaejoong. Sebenarnya tidak langsung ke rumah Jaejoong, tapi ke rumah Changmin dulu. Dari pada bosan sendirian dengan Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak akan berbicara dengannya sehari penuh?

Changmin juga, sebenarnya ia ingin bersama Jaejoong. Tapi… jika Jaejoong sudah menyuruhnya pulang, ia tak bisa menolak permintaan itu. Lebih tak enak menolaknya, karena ia yakin, ia tak akan bisa membuat Jaejoong kembali semangat.

.

"Changmin, katakan… kenapa Jaejoong terlihat sangat kacau seperti itu?" tuntut Yunho, gemas sedari tadi ia tak tahu penyebab Jaejoong bisa seperti itu.

Changmin menghela nafas, "Ingat _hyung_, kau adalah seorang perfect boyfriend untuk Jae _hyung_. Kau juga adalah genoid buatan ayahku… jangan lupakan itu hyung. Kau hanya sebuah robot, yang menyerupai manusia, tapi bukan manusia. kau memang di buat dengan memanipulasi DNA. Ingat itu baik-baik, _hyung_"

Yunho menatap Changmin dan menghela nafas, "Aku tau itu, Min… aku tau, aku tak beda dari robot-robot itu, tak akan beda…"

Sementara itu Jaejoong di kamarnya hanya menangis tersedu, pemandangan yang tak akan ia perlihatkan baik itu Changmin dan Junsu, maupun Yunho. 'Chun… mengapa? Mengapa? Apakah aku tak cukup untukmu? Kenapa kau lebih memilih wanita itu?'

'Aku… tak mengerti, Chun… Kumohon, beri tau aku!'

To Be Continue to MPB 3

Holas! Uwooohh! Mianhae! Really sorry, I can't publish in short period. I'm very busy, you know… on the job make me tired. I can't online everyday… *sigh*

I hope you all enjoy this chapter… and really, hontouni mianhae yo… u_u"


	4. Perfect 3

Haaaiii~~ Shiki dateng lagi neehhh… Ayok mana suaranya YunJae Shipper?!

Mianhae kalo semisal chingu sekalian menunggu lama apdetan kelanjutan penpik ini. Ini semua karena magang dan juga mood untuk nulis yang ga kunjung dateng yah, pokoknya, kelanjutannya udah ada kan? DAN LAGI SAYA MEMBAWA DUA CHAPTER SEKALIGUS! Selamat menikmati~

Isi saya tidak menanggung, apakah sebagus yang kalian harapkan atau tidak… but~ I hope you enjoying this story~

**Balasan Review: Huahahaha…. (back sound)**

**Hyun Hyumin**: Makasih Reviewnya nak… Yah, kalo lebih sih… Bisa tau lah, paling this and that langsung teriak-teriak gitu~ (pervert mode on)

**Shippo Baby Yunjae**: Ga masalah, tapi makasih udah Review… Huahahaha! Beneran nih percaya Yunho appa itu robot? ^^ Masa aku tega memisahkan Umma dan Appa-ku? Moga dua chapter ini bisa muasin kamu ya!

**Silviaoiaiko**: Apanya yang apa, eoh? Kozo, jangan teriak-teriak… telingaku bisa tuli mendadak mendengarkan teriakanmu!

**Pair** at this Chapter : **YunJae**, **ChunJae** and **MinJae**

Warning : full of Gajeness, Hugar, Typo(s), and many more…

Perfect! 3

.

.

'Aku… tak mengerti, Chun… Kumohon, beri tau aku!'

.

Paginya, udara sejuk dengan semilir angin yang berhembus. Bisa di lihat wajah Jaejoong yang tampak berantakan. Di kedua matanya pun terlihat lingkaran panda dengan sentuhan sembab bagai orang yang ketiduran setelah menangis seharian.

'Oh, sial… bagaimana jika Changmin dan lainnya melihat pemandangan ini?' cepat-cepat Jaejoong mengompres matanya, memang tak terlalu berhasil, tetapi sudah agak lumayan daripada matanya tadi.

"_Hyuuuuunnnggg_!" teriak Changmin.

'Oh, tidak… kenapa dia selalu datang di saat tak tepat seperti ini?' Jaejoong tampak gelisah, seperti maling yang sebentar lagi tertangkap oleh pemilik rumah.

Terdengar suara derap kaki Changmin yang semakin mendekat. 'Bagus, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana…' dan akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah. Biarlah anak itu melihatnya yang sedang kacau.

"_Hyung_! Ayo kita ke seko—lah? _Hyung_, kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah polos.

Jaejoong tampak tersenyum sesaat sebelum akhirnya melirik kearah lain. "Tidak, apa-apa! Hanya sakit mata saja, nanti pasti sembuh kok!" kilahnya, dalam suaranya ia berpura-pura semangat.

Changmin memincingkan matanya, ia yakin bahwa, Kim Jaejoong di hadapannya ini sedang tak waras. Ia tak seperti yang biasanya. Tetapi ia mengangguk, berusaha terlihat bahwa Kim Jaejoong di hadapannya ini waras.

"Hmm… _Hyung_, sebaiknya cepat-cepat bersiap. Kita bisa terlambat!" saran Changmin cepat dan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong untuk menekuni hal paling sakral dalam hidupnya. Sarapan.

Jaejoong mendengus, dasar tukang makan. Jaejoong bersiap, mengenakan seragamnya dan bergegas turun sebelum jatah sarapannya ludes dimakan _Food Monster_. "Changmin! Jangan habiskan jatahku, perut _evil_!" _namja_ cantik itu berlari menuju ruang makan. Sudah terlihat _Umma_ dan _Appa_nya di tempat masing-masing, beserta Yunho dan Changmin yang saat ini menikmati sarapan buatan _Umma_ Kim.

"_Annyeong_~~!" salam, senyum, sapa Kim Junsu yang sepertinya sudah berada di pintu. Bahkan sebelum dibukakan, namja itu sudah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Jae, sepertinya Junsu sudah datang. Ajak dia makan juga sana…" ujar _Umma_ Kim, _namja_ cantik itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas menuju pintu depan.

Ia melihat Junsu yang sudah berdiri, membelakangi pintu. "_Aish_, kenapa tidak langsung masuk ke ruang makan saja, sih?" tanya sang _namja_ cantik dan dibalas oleh senyuman dari sang _Uri Dolphin_.

"Eu kyang kyang~ maaf _hyung_~ kan' nggak sopan masa langsung masuk ke ruang makan sih~" ujarnya bersemangat.

'Oh… jadi, masuk kerumah orang tanpa mengetuk itu sopan?' rutuknya dalam hati. "_Ne_, _ne_… masuklah kalau begitu…" akhirnya namja cantik itu berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Ruangan yang menyatu dengan dapur itu terlihat sangat ramai. Terdengar gelak tawa dari berbagai arah, mentertawakan satu-satunya _magnae_ di antara mereka. "_Yak_! Jika kalian terus bercanda seperti ini, kalian bisa-bisa terlambat!" _Umma_ Kim bersuara, merasa heran anak-anak muda di tempatnya ini tak kunjung pergi.

"Yah, kan baru—gawat! Kita terlambat! Kenapa tidak ada yang melihat jam sih?" Jaejoong menghabiskan makanannya. Cepat-cepat ia berlari menuju pintu depan diikuti yang lainnya. "_Umma_, aku berangkat!"

"Tunggu, Joongie _hyung_!" Junsu mengembat sepotong roti dan mengikuti Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, biar kuantar…" kali ini Yunho berlari bersamaan dengan Junsu.

Changmin melihat ketiga _hyung_nya yang sudah berlari keluar, ia kembali kedapur sebentar dan mengambil beberapa makanan yang bisa ia makan di perjalanan. "Aku berangkat _Ahjussi_, _Ahjumma_!"

"Hati-hati kalian semua!" _Umma_ Kim tampak menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran melihat kelakuan para remaja yang ikut sarapan di rumahnya ini.

.

.

"Jaejoong-_ah_…" seseorang di dekat pintu kelasnya memanggil. Kelas sudah selesai dan menyisakan dirinya. Junsu dan Yunho di panggil oleh _seonsaengnim_, terpaksa ia harus menunggu hingga orang itu datang menghampirinya.

"Chun—nie-_ah_?"

.

.

"Junsu-_ah_, aku kembali kekelas dulu. Kau tunggulah di bawah," Yunho dengan sigap berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Ia melihat Junsu mengangguk dan ia membalas dengan senyumannya. Bergegas ke kelas, tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Jaejoong karena panggilan bodoh ini.

Ia sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, dan tepat saat ia akan membuka pintu itu, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Yoochun di depannya. Yoochun tersenyum dan bergeser, membukakan jalan untuk Yunho.

Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong, masih duduk di kursinya dan badannya terlihat bergetar. Ada apa sebenarnya? Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekat, dan menyentuh pundak rapuh Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang bergetar hebat.

"A—ah… Yu-yunnie-_ah_, kenapa tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau datang?" Jaejoong nampak memaksakan seulas senyum di bibirnya, hingga senyum itu tergantikan oleh raut kaget karena, saat ini seorang –robot– Jung Yunho memeluknya. Membisikkan kata-kata yang mungkin Jaejoong inginkan.

"Yun… aku tidak apa-apa, lepaskan aku Yunho." _Namja_ cantik itu mencoba mendorong tubuh dingin Yunho, tapi sepertinya tak bisa. Kekuatannya seperti terkuras, hilang tak bersisa. Ia hanya pasrah di peluk seperti itu oleh Yunho.

Selama beberapa menit, Yunho dan Jaejoong terus dalam posisi seperti itu. Sama sekali tak berubah, mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak bisa merubah posisinya. Yunho sama sekali tak mau melepaskannya, ia juga tak bisa memberontak dalam posisinya.

"Yun… aku sudah tidak apa-apa, bisakah kau melepasku? Aku—sesak, Yun…"

Mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, Yunho akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Seperti tersadar oleh ucapan lemah _namja_ cantik itu.

"Yunho _hyung_! Kau lama sekali—ah, maaf sudah mengganggu kalian…" teriakan Junsu semakin menyadarkan Yunho. Junsu sendiri berjalan mundur, dan bermaksud ingin keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan pasangan di hadapannya.

Ia bisa melihat Jaejoong yang tak jauh dari tempatnya menggeleng, ia mengisyaratkan untuk Junsu jangan meninggalkannya. _Namja_ cantik itu berdiri dan mendekati Junsu di ambang pintu kelas. Masih di tempatnya, Junsu meringis meminta maaf pada Yunho yang sudah menjadi pengganggu, untuk Yunho hanya memakluminya.

.

.

Di sebuah taman tak jauh dari perumahan tempat tinggal Jaejoong berada, duduk seorang _namja_ dan _yeoja_. Bisa dilihat oleh Jaejoong jika salah satunya adalah –mantan– _namjachingu_nya. Park Yoochun.

"_Mian_ Chunie, aku lama…" Jaejoong mendekati pasangan itu. Ia bisa melihat Yoochun tersenyum memaklumi dan ia mulai berdiri di ikuti oleh sang _yeoja_. "Lalu, siapa yang bersamamu ini?" ujar Jaejoong berusaha terdengar ceria.

Yoochun yang mendengar nada ceria dalam suara Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. 'Untunglah dia sudah bisa melupakanku…' batin Yoochun dalam hatinya ada sedikit rasa tidak senang, namun… ini lah yang terbaik. "Jae perkenalkan… ini _yeojachingu_ku…" _namja_ bersuara _husky_ itu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya.

"Im Yoona _imnida_, _nice to see you_ Jaejoong-_sshi_…" ujar _yeoja_ tersebut. _Yeoja_ manis dengan dandanan modis. Tangan Yoona terulur untuk berjabatan dengan Jaejoong, dengan berat hati _namja_ manis kita ini menerima jabatan itu.

"Salam kenal Yoona-_sshi_, Jaejoong _imnida_ _bangaseupnida_…" dengan wajah terpaksa, Jaejoong menunjukkan senyum yang bahkan sebenarnya tak ingin ia perlihatkan. Wajah yang menahan tangis, pasti terlihat buruk sekali.

Mengerti dengan aura yang sedikit tidak enak yang di keluarkan Jaejoong dan Yoochun, Yoona terlihat sedikit kebingungan dan pada akhirnya ia pamit untuk membeli minuman. Melihat Yoona yang sudah menjauh, Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan sengit.

"Park Yoochun, kau tahu aku masih mencintaimu, kan?! Katakan jika aku salah, dan akan ku katakan sekali lagi di hadapanmu ini! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" emosi yang sudah mencapai batasnya akhirnya keluar juga setelah ia tahan saat Yoona berada di sekitar mereka.

Yoochun mengeratkan dagunya, bukan ini yang ia inginkan saat bertemu kembali dengan Jaejoong. Kenapa _namja_ cantik di hadapanya ini masih membahasnya? "Kenapa kau masih membahasnya Jae?! Hentikan Jae, sudah hentikan! Aku ingin bertemu denganmu bukan untuk bertengkar Kim Jaejoong!"

"Kalau begitu apa? Kau ingin bilang jika, jika kau ingin pamer? Jika hanya itu aku juga bisa!" balas Jaejoong ia tak memperlihatkan air matanya, bukannya tidak bisa, tetapi ia tidak mau.

"Hentikan Kim Jaejoong, _jebal_…"

.

.

Baru saja ia selesai bertemu dengan Yoochun dan _yeojachingu_nya barunya di taman. Saat ini ia berjalan dengan lunglai menuju rumahnya, ah tidak… untuk saat ini ia ingin menumpahkan air matanya di tempat yang pasti akan mendengarkannya. Shim Changmin.

"Lho? Joongie? Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau akan… ah, ada apa dengannya?" ujar _Umma_ Changmin yang sepertinya tidak di perdulikan oleh Jaejoong yang dalam keadaan _down_ itu.

"Minnie!" teriak Jaejoong setelah membuka dengan kasar pintu kamar Changmin. Membantingnya dengan kasar saat menutup, sungguh perbuatan ketidak peri kepintuan sekali _namja_ cantik satu ini.

Changmin yang tadinya sedang asyik menonton sambil memakan camilan itu terlonjak kaget dan menumpahkan bungkusan berisi penuh camilan yang tadinya berada di tangannya. "_Aish_! Jae _hyung_! Kira-kira jika kau ingin mem-buka-pintu…" hening beberapa saat dan… "Jaejoong _hyung_?!"

"Minnie! Minnie! Minnie! Dia—dia… aku bertemu dengan Yoochun, aku bertemu lagi dengannya! Dan, apa kau tahu jika ia bersama _yeojachingu_ barunya?! Ia mengenalkanku dengan _yeoja_ itu, jelas-jelas aku masih menyukainya!" kekesalan Jaejoong tumpah begitu saja.

Tidak salah jika tadi Changmin berteriak ketakutan melihat wajah Jaejoong yang bagai iblis turun ke bumi. Bisa-bisa ia mati jika tidak di tenangkan sekarang juga, "Tenanglah _hyung_! Jangan marah seperti itu!" kedua tangan Changmin mencoba untuk menurunkan emosi Jaejoong dan untunglah sesaat kemudian namja cantik itu jatuh terduduk.

Buliran air mata terlihat di pelupuk matanya, sepertinya air mata yang sudah ia tahan sudah tak terbendung lagi. Bagai bendungan yang pembatasnya bocor. Walau terlihat kokoh tetapi sebenarnya sangat rapuh.

"Tenanglah _hyung_, aku ada di sampingmu… Bukan cuma aku, ada Junsu _hyung_ dan Yunho _hyung_. Kami ada di sampingmu!" ujar Changmin menguatkan Jaejoong. Kedua tangan kokoh itu merengkuh tubuh rapuh di hadapannya. Terlihat sangat berhati-hati bagai berlian yang mudah hancur. 'Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, _hyung_…'

.

.

-Continue to Perfect! 4

Setelah sekian lama, mari kita kebawah dan melihat panel review, berniat untuk mengisinya? :)

**Kamis, 27-09-12**


	5. Perfect 4

Isi saya tidak menanggung, apakah sebagus yang kalian harapkan atau tidak… but~ I hope you enjoying this story~

Disclaim : always casts belong to god and them self

**Pair** at this Chapter : **YunJae**, **YooSu** and **ChangKyu**

Warning : full of Gajeness, Hugar, Typo(s), and many more…

Perfect! 4

.

'Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, _hyung_…'

.

.

Pagi hari yang seperti biasa, dengan kicauan burung yang seperti biasa dan sinar matahari yang selalu menyelinap di antara sela jendal yang seperti biasa. Yang tak biasa hanya, err… yeah, hanya dua orang _namja_ yang saat ini menikmati tidur mereka.

Salah satu _namja_ tampak merajai sebuah tempat tidur _double_ yang di miliki seorang _namja_ lagi yang terpaksa menghabiskan malam di atas karpet bulu yang kurang hangat menurut _namja_ tinggi yang tertidur di atas karpet itu.

Coba tebak siapa kedua _namja_ itu? "Changmin! Jaejoong! Ayo bangun! Sudah pagi! Aku tak ingin dapat telepon dari _seonsaengnim_ karena kalian terlambat!" yak, suara merdu nan teduh dari seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang bisa kita ketahui sebagai _Umma_ Changmin ini butuh tenaga ekstra jika harus membangunkan Changmin dan Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong bukan orang yang suka bangun siang, tetapi hari ini bukan hari yang tak biasa bagi kedua _namja_ kita ini. Karena ketenangan menikmati tempat tidur empuk Changmin terusik, _namja_ cantik itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Masih dengan mengusap matanya yang masih terasa berat.

Tak lupa sebelum ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya ia tak sengaja menginjak Changmin –masih ingat Changmin tidur di atas lantai kan?–. _Poor_ Changmin.

Sebenarnya Yunho sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar Changmin, mendengus melihat kamar yang bagai kapal selam yang menabrak riset _umbrella_ di dasar lautan dingin nun jauh di sana. –kenapa nyerempet _Residen Evil_? Sudah lah lupakan–.

"Changmin-_ah_, sudah pagi, sebaiknya kau juga bangun dan bersiap untuk sekolah." Ujar _namja manly_ kita. Mata musangnya menatap bungkusan camilan yang berada di sekitar badan Changmin. Mengambil salah satunya dan melihat sekilas apa yang tertulis di bungkusan itu. Menghela nafasnya dan membuang bungkusan itu di tempat sampah di pojok kamar Changmin.

Merasakan pergerakan dari Changmin, yah karena Yunho juga mengusiknya dengan memunguti plastik bungkusan camilan yang berserakan. Salahkan _namja_ satu itu yang tak sengaja menginjak salah satu anggota tubuh Changmin yang tak bersalah.

"_Ya_! _Hyung_! Kau kira tak sakit jika kau injak seperti itu?! _Aish_!" Changmin mengusap kakinya yang menjadi sasaran injak terakhir oleh kaki Yunho. Yunho nyengir terpaksa, pasti sangat sakit.

Changmin masih mengusap kakinya, menggeleng kan kepalanya. 'Beruntung kau bukan bongkahan besi, _hyung_…' batinnya. 'Oopss… untung aku mengatakan rahasia Yunho _hyung_ secara langsung, biarlah ini menjadi kejutan bagi Jae _hyung_… ya, jika misi Yunho _hyung_ yang sebagai _Perfect Boyfriend_ itu berhasil~' kembali Changmin bermonolog di pikirannya.

"Kau kenapa, Changminnie? Sedari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri di pojok sana, apa kau sudah tak waras?" tanya Yunho secara langsung dan terasa menusuk di dada Changmin.

.

.

_Stand by_… _Stand by_… _Class start_…

Terdengar bunyi bel yang tak biasa di sekolah mereka, entah ini karena kepala sekolah yang sedang ngaco, atau komputer sekolah yang salah melantunkan bel mereka, sudahlah, sudahlah.

"Sejak kapan bel sekolah kita jadi seperti itu, ya?" Junsu yang duduk di depan bangku Jaejoong hanya terheran mendengar bel tanda pelajaran di mulai yang tak biasa ini. Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda tak terlalu buruk dan tak terlalu peduli juga.

"_Yak_! Buka buku kalian, dan baca dari paragraf awal…" Lee _saengnim_ yang baru masuk kedalam kelas meneriakkan kegiatan mereka hari ini.

.

.

"Jaejoong-_ah_…" panggil Yunho, kali ini kelas mereka sudah kosong dikarenakan kelas yang sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan sangat cepat seluruh murid di kelas itu keluar menuju rumah masing-masing.

_Namja_ cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu. "_Ne_?" tanyanya cukup singkat, cukup membuat Yunho sedikit gugup karena pertanyaan singkat itu.

"Jaejoong-_ah_… Apakah kau masih memikirkannya? Memikirkan Park Yoochun itu?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang sedikit berhati-hati. Takut jika nantinya Jaejoong salah persepsi dan marah padanya, kan?

Jaejoong tak cepat menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. _Namja_ cantik itu terdiam cukup lama dengan menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang akan ia jadikan jawaban bagi pertanyaan Yunho itu.

Menggeleng, sepertinya Jaejoong tak mendapatkan kata-katanya, dan itu juga cukup bisa menjadi jawaban Jaejoong. "Entahlah Yun… Aku tak tahu…" Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. "Sebenarnya, aku tak terlalu kesal lagi jika mendengar nama Yoochun di ucapkan di depanku. Aku juga tidak terlalu _sensitive_ mendengar _namja babo_ itu memiliki _yeojachingu_ yang baru…"

Yunho mendengus, cukup senang dengan apa yang di dengarnya dari Jaejoong. "Jika begitu, bisakah kau melupakan Yoochun dan membuka hatimu untukku? Hanya untukku seorang?" tanya Yunho dengan nada suara lembut. Tangannya juga menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong gugup melihat tangan Yunho menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kim Jaejoong, _Saranghae_…"

.

.

Di jalan menuju rumah keluarga Kim, Junsu yang tak ingin mengganggu Yunho dan Jaejoong lagi terpaksa pulang sendiri. Lalu, dimana Changmin? Sayangnya ia sudah tak ada lagi di kelasnya sesaat setelah bel sekolah yang luar biasa itu berkumandang.

Sesaat sebelum membelok di perempatan jalan yang ada di depannya ia mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Suara _husky_ yang lembut mengucapkan namanya. "Su-_ie_…" ujar suara itu, bisa kita tebak siapa _namja_ yang memanggil Junsu. Ya, dia adalah mantan _namjachingu_ Jaejoong. Park Yoochun.

Dahi Junsu berkerut, "Sedang apa kau di sini, Chun?" tanyanya pada _namja_ bersuara _husky_ itu.

_Namja_ berjidat lebar itu terlihat senang Junsu masih mengenalinya, dengan cepat Yoochun mendekati Junsu dan memeluknya. "Aku merindukanmu, Su-_ie_… Aku sangat merindukanmu…" ujar _namja_ itu masih memeluk tubuh Junsu.

Junsu menatap Yoochun yang masih memeluknya dengan pandangan sedih. Kenapa _namja_ ini datang lagi? Datang di kehidupannya yang tenang setelah _namja_ berjidat lebar ini puas memanfaatkan perasaan Junsu. Tidak puaskah _namja_ itu menyakiti hatinya? Bahkan tidak hanya dirinya, tetapi juga Jaejoong!

"Tetapi aku tidak merindukanmu, Yoochun! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" teriaknya seraya menahan rasa sesak di hatinya. Sebagian dirinya senang melihat Yoochun datang kepadanya, tetapi sebagian lainnya sakit setelah apa yang di lakukan Yoochun selama ini.

"Kumohon, Su… Aku ingin memperbaikinya!" Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya, menahan bahu Junsu dengan erat. Seperti tak ingin Junsu kabur lagi dari hadapannya seperti dulu, saat ia mengatakan telah berpacaran dengan Jaejoong.

"Apa yang ingin kau perbaiki? Perasaan Jae _hyung_ tidak bisa di perbaiki lagi olehmu, hanya Yunho _hyung_ yang bisa melakukannya. Dan aku tak ingin kau mengganggu mereka berdua!" Junsu terlihat mengancam Yoochun, tetapi _namja_ berjidat lebar itu menggeleng. Seperti bukan itu permasalahan yang ingin ia perbaiki.

"Tidak, bukan itu yang ingin aku perbaiki… Tetapi hubungan kita, Kim Junsu. _Saranghae_…" kali ini Junsu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

.

.

"Ck! Apa-apaan kertas kecil ini?" seorang _namja_ jangkung berjulukan tiang listrik berjalan ini mengoceh di sepanjang jalan menuju atap sekolahnya. Mengoceh betapa kunonya orang yang mengirimnya sebuah surat untuk mengajaknya ketemuan di atap.

'Kenapa tidak mengirim pesan atau email saja? Kenapa harus menggunakan kertas? Dan lagi kenapa harus atap yang jadi tempatnya?' batin Changmin. Kenapa juga jika ia masih mengoceh seperti ini, ia melangkah lebih cepat menuju atap? Yah, ia begini juga karena penasaran dengan orang yang melakukan cara kuno seperti ini padanya.

Sesampainya di atap ia tak menemukan seorang pun, ia hanya melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang terpajang di luar pagar kawat atap sekolahnya. Lumayan kagum juga dengan pemandangan di sini. Tapi tunggu, di mana orang yang mengiriminya kertas ini?

"_Aish_! Jangan-jangan aku sudah di tipu?" ujar Changmin gusar. Ia sempat berharap jika orang yang akan di temuinya ini bisa membantunya melupakan Jaejoong yang sangat ia cintai itu.

_**Debum!**_

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka sangat kasar, "Gawat, gawat… Aku terlambat, ah…" suara lembut mengalun indah di belakang Changmin, tepat setelah suara debaman itu terdengar.

"Kau… Sedang apa kau disini, Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin heran, jangan katakan jika Kyuhyun lah yang mengundangnya kesini?

Kyuhyun seperti tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Sepertinya perilaku kuno dengan menyerahkan surat di loker Changmin berhasil juga. _Namja_ imut berambut coklat kemerahan itu tersenyum lembut, bukan jahil yang biasa di lakukan _namja evil_ satu ini. Sedikit membuat dada Changmin bergemuruh. 'Ap— kenapa dadaku… Kepada _namja evil_ ini? Apa aku sedang tak waras? Seperti yang di katakan Yunho _hyung_ tadi pagi?' batin Changmin tak percaya.

'Jangan-jangan karena tadi malam aku tidur di lantai yang dingin. Ya, pasti karena itu! Pasti aku demam dan gegar otak sampai-sampai membuatku menjadi tak waras seperti ini.' Batin Changmin terlihat sedang berperang mengenai perasaannya. Jujur sajalah Changmin, kau tidak sakit demam atau gegar otak, bahkan kau tidak sedang gila. Kau waras, Seratus persen kau sehat.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti sedang melihat hantu, _eoh_?" Kyuhyun terlihat tak senang dengan pandangan Changmin yang seperti tak percaya jika dialah yang memanggilnya kemari.

Menenggak salivanya dengan paksa, Changmin terlihat sangat gugup. "Bukannya menatap hantu, aku hanya kaget. Kenapa kau yang datang bukan _yeoja_ cantik yang datang kemari… Hahaha…" ujar Changmin terdengar sangat jayus.

Mem_pout_kan bibirnya dengan sangat imut, Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sebal. "Jadi kau kira yang mengirim surat itu padamu seorang _yeoja_, _eoh_?" ujarnya kesal plus cemburu dan sebagai tambahan sangat tidak senang.

"_Yak_! Salah sendiri kau mengirim sesuatu berbau jadul seperti ini. Ada gitu, acara nembak pake ginian?" Changmin menunjukkan sepucuk kertas berwarna putih yang terlipat menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Ada, _namja_ di depanmu ini!" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya. Berkali-kali menenangkan dirinya dengan menghela nafas. Ia tak mau membuang kesempatan yang sudah ia rencanakan dengan bantuan teman-temannya ini.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Changmin menyimpan kertas surat itu di saku celananya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Changmin pada akhirnya.

"Shim Changmin… _Saranghae_!"

.

.

"Eh?" hanya bisa di ucapkan oleh Jaejoong. Tentu saja ia tak bisa membayangkan jika Yunho, _namja_ yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari ini menyatakan perasaannya pada dirinya. Tunggu bukankah Yunho adalah sebuah robot? Kenapa dia bisa menyatakan perasaannya? Atau itu adalah salah satu fungsinya? Menyatakan perasaan?

Mengerutkan keningnya dan menghela nafas dalam, Yunho tahu betul jika Jaejoong tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Yah, sudahlah. Changmin mengatakan jika ia tak boleh mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Jaejoong saat ini. Ya, kebenaran, hal sesungguhnya yang di sembunyikan oleh Changmin dan dirinya.

"Kau boleh percaya atau tidak… Tetapi, itulah yang aku rasakan padamu Jaejoong-_ah_… _Saranghae_…" ucapnya sekali lagi, tak peduli Jaejoong percaya atau tidak.

Pandangan mata Jaejoong terlihat meneduh, ia sedikit terharu dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Yunho. "_Gomawo_, Yunnie… Aku senang, _nado saranghae_…" ucapnya menjawab pernyataan yang di berikan oleh Yunho.

Senang, tidak, Yunho sangat senang apa yang di dengar dari Jaejoong. Dia bilang "_Nado Saranghae_" kalian dengar itu?! Akhirnya, perjuangan Yunho selama ini berhasil. Ia memang bersalah sudah membohongi Jaejoong. Asal ia bisa dekat dengan Jaejoong ia akan menempuh jalan apa saja. Tak peduli jika jalan itu sangat hina sekalipun.

"Be-benarkah itu, Jae? Kau— kau juga mencintaiku?" tanyanya memastikan. Bisa saja kan jika telinganya bermasalah mendadak. Yang seharusnya, benci malah jadi cinta?

Jaejoong mendengus, sedikit kesal. Masa ia harus mengatakan kata-kata yang membuatnya malu itu berkali-kali? Apa _namja_ di hadapannya ini tak waras? "_Ikh_! Sudah ku bilang, Jung Yunho! _Nado Saranghae_!" ujar Jaejoong membuang rasa malunya. _Aish_, andai saja ada orang di sini, mungkin ia tak akan berani datang kesekolah lagi keesokannya.

"_Gomawo_… _Gomawo yo_, Kim Jaejoong!" teriaknya sangat senang, ia tak bisa percaya ini. Hh, sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari paling membahagiakan bagi dirinya.

.

.

"Ha?" Junsu terlihat seperti orang linglung yang mengalami pendengaran yang salah fungsi. Yang benar saja, mungkin saja ia salah dengar.

Mengerti apa yang di pikirkan oleh Junsu, Yoochun mengulang kembali perkataannya. "Kim Junsu, _jeongmal saranghae_!" ujarnya tanpa memperdulikan rasa malu yang tiba-tiba datang menyergapinya.

"_Mwo_?!" suara lengkingan khas Junsu terdengar, kali ini ia bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. "Apa kau tak waras, Park Yoochun?" tanyanya pada _namja_ bersuara _husky_ di depannya itu.

Memutar kedua bola matanya, Yoochun mendengus kesal. "Tadi kau terdengar tak percaya dan sekarang kau mengataiku tak waras?" kesal sorang Park Yoochun. Di dahinya terlihat persimpangan yang sedang berkedut, menandakan ia sangat kesal.

"_Arraseo_, _arraseo_… Aku percaya padamu," ucapa Junsu membuat Yoochun lega. "Tapi, bukankah kau sudah memiliki _yeojachingu_?" tanya Junsu menyelidiki Yoochun sang _playboy_ legendaris itu. "Jangan-jangan ini salah satu caramu untuk menggaet _yeoja-yeoja_ atau _namja-namja_ lain, _eoh_?"

"_Mwo_?! Kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Yoochun sedikit sedih juga.

"_Ye_!" ujar Junsu sesingkat mungkin.

Frustasi, Yoochun mengacak rambutnya. "Dengar _baby_ Su-_ie_… Aku benar-benar menyukaimu!"

Beberapa bulir air terlihat melesat melalui pipi Junsu. Yoochun sepertinya berpikir itu adalah sebuah keringat, yah terlihat seperti keringat jika di lihat secara sekilas. Namun, air itu bukanlah keringat, namun buliran air mata. Ya, tak bisa dipungkiri jika Junsu sebenarnya juga senang dengan pernyataan cinta dari Yoochun ini. Sudah lama sebenarnya Junsu menyukai Yoochun. Kemudian Yoochun melihat Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan pelukan dari Yoochun.

.

.

-Continue to Perfect! 5

Yakkk! Gimana? Maksakah? Yesh, emang itu yang gw mau! –dibom- Yah pokoknya review aja dulu deh, ah~!

**Kamis, 27-09-12**


	6. Perfect 5

Balasan Review:

**Desi2121**: hmm, gimana yak… Untuk Yunppa itu robot apa gak… di sini banyak clue-nya loh~ yah, nanti hubungan YooSuJae bakal ketahuan, Cuma belum tahu kapan aja :) yah, tunggu aja kabar mereka yak~ makasih udah review, review lagi? :)

**Kiki**: Appa bisa jatuh cinta kok~ tapi, beneran ga, ya appa itu robot? menurut Kiki-ssi sendiri?

**Mizuumi Aoi**: soalnya tak paksa barengan~ *dor hmm, karena Umma Jae mau melupakan yoochun hyung~ :D (jawaban simple)

**Dongdonghae**: kalo Yunho yg mutus… entar yang bakal jadi perfect boyfriend siapa? :)

Yak, makasih udah yang mau review~

Isi saya tidak menanggung, apakah sebagus yang kalian harapkan atau tidak… but~ I hope you enjoying this story~

Disclaim : always casts belong to god and them self

**Pair** at this Chapter : **ChangKyu** and **YunJae**

Warning : full of Gajeness, Hugar, Typo(s), and many more…

Perfect! 5

.

"Shim Changmin… _Saranghae_!"

.

.

"_Mwo_?!" suara Changmin terlihat kaget tak kalah dengan raut wajahnya yang sama kagetnya mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "Err… Kyu, kau tahu kan? Jika aku…" ucapan Changmin memang ia hentikan untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Dia masih menyukai Jaejoong tapi… Dia ragu, benarkah ia mencintai seorang Kim Jaejoong?

Sebentar Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, "Aku tahu kau menyukai Jaejoong _sunbae_, tapi… Aku tidak mau menyerah, aku mencintaimu lebih dari Jaejoong _sunbae_, Changminnie." Kyuhyun tampak bersungguh, yah, _Namja_ manis itu memang bersungguh-sungguh tidak mungkin ia berkata seperti itu jika ia ragu.

Menghela nafasnya, Changmin kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tanda ia pusing juga, "_Mianhae_, aku masih tak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Tapi, bagaimana jika kita berteman dulu? Aku tahu ini tak adil, tapi aku ingin menghapus keberadaan Jaejoong _hyung_ di hatiku dulu baru aku bisa menerima cintamu Kyunnie… Boleh kan?"

Pertanyaan Changmin di jawab dengan anggukkan dari Kyuhyun. Ya, asalkan bisa dekat dengan Changmin. Kyuhyun akan melakukan apa saja, walau harus menjadi teman sekalipun dan merasa sakit jika melihat Changmin bersama dengan Jaejoong.

"_Gomawo_…" ujar Changmin, agak sedikit tak enak tapi apa boleh buat. "_Kajja_ kita pulang, kuantar kau pulang…" Changmin bersiap untuk turun dan pulang. Mengambil tasnya yang tadi ia letakkan di lantai atap.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, keduanya turun menuju lantai bawah. Pandangan Changmin menangkap sekelebat bayangan di kelas Jaejoong dan mencoba untuk melihat. Pemandangan yang lumayan menyakitkan untuknya, Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang berpelukan. Kyuhyun juga ikut melihat apa yang di lihat oleh Changmin, dengan menggigit bibirnya ia menarik kepala Changmin untuk menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa, Ky—?!" ujar Changmin tertahan.

Kyuhyun sudah memagut bibir tipis Changmin, kakinya ia jinjitkan agar lebih nyaman untuk sekedar mengecup bibir Changmin. _Namja_ kelewat tinggi yang terlihat sangat kaget itu hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan _Namja_ manis di depannya mencium bibirnya. Mendengar suara gerakan pintu di belakangnya, Changmin memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun di depannya dan mendorongnya sedikit menjauh.

"Changmin-_ah_, sedang apa kau di sin— lho? Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Jaejoong menatap kedua _Namja_ di depannya. Agak bingung dengan gerak tubuh mereka yang lumayan mencurigakan, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak menatap tiga _Namja_ di depannya. Tak beda jauh dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin juga menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya masih memegang pundak Kyuhyun. "Minnie? Kyunnie?" Jaejoong kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, menuntut penjelasan sepertinya.

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya, sebuah senyum terlihat di bibir tipisnya. "_Aniya_, _hyung_… Kebetulan kami bertemu di sini saat aku mau masuk ke kelas _hyung_~" ujar Changmin berbohong. Ia bisa merasakan bahu Kyuhyun yang bergetar. Mengerutkan keningnya dan kemudian tersenyum, sepertinya _Namja_ yang sudah di anggap sebagai _hyung_ dan cinta pertamanya ini mempercayai dustanya.

"Ak—aku harus segera pulang, permisi _Sunbaenim_…" Kyuhyun melepas kedua tangan Changmin, kepalanya masih ia tundukkan. Ia tak percaya jika Changmin akan menolaknya seperti ini.

"Tunggu dulu, Kyu! Biar kuantar! Jae _hyung_, Yunho _hyung_ aku pulang dulu!" teriaknya setengah berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang masih terus melangkahkan kakinya, keluar dari gedung sekolahnya.

Yunho mendengus di belakang Jaejoong, "Kenapa anak itu harus berbohong? Ketahuan sekali, _pabbo_…" _Namja_ bermata musang itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Yah, bagaimana bisa mereka percaya kebohongan Changmin jika kedua namja tadi berdiri persis di depan kaca?

Jaejoong terkikik geli, "Sudahlah, Yun~ mempercayai kebohongan orang yang tak pandai berbohong terkadang perlu~" _Namja_ cantik itu memeluk lengan Yunho, rasa hangat langsung menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. 'Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh…' batinnya menatap yunho di sampingnya dan kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

.

"Kyu! Tunggu Kyu! _Aish_! Bisa tidak kau jangan lari seperti itu? Cho Kyuhyun!"

Changmin sukses menghentikan langkah kaki jenjang dari _Namja_ cantik yang sedari tadi ia kejar. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menangkap Kyuhyun begitu saja, tapi entah mengapa ia tak kuasa. Ia tidak bisa menatap wajah Kyuhyun setelah tadi mereka sempat berciuman –hampir– di depan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Kyuhyun tetap bungkam, tetapi bisa di lihat oleh Changmin yang semakin mendekat tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih bergetar. Walau hanya firasat, Changmin berpikir jika saat ini Kyuhyun sedang menangis.

"Kenapa kau lari seperti itu? Bukankah sudah kubilang jika kuantar pulang?" ujar _Namja_ jangkung itu. Seolah ia tak masalah ciumannya di curi oleh namja cantik di hadapannya ini.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "_Ani_… Aku bisa pulang sendiri," suaranya tampak bergetar tetapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tegar. "K—kau pulang saja dengan Jaejoong _sunbae_… Bisa-bisa Yunho _sunbae_ mengambilnya darimu…"

Menggeleng kepalanya, dan hembusan lelah nafasnya terdengar. Changmin seolah sangat lelah dengan hari ini, terlalu banyak kejadian yang sangat membuat batinnya kaget. "Kau tahu, aku sendiri yang membawa Yunho _hyung_ padanya. Jadi, bisa di katakan jika aku… Aku gagal mengambil hatinya, aku gagal di waktu yang seharusnya sangat menguntungkanku…"

Di lihatnya Kyuhyun masih diam, seolah ia mendengarkan penjelasan dari bibir Changmin. "Andai waktu itu aku berani mengatakan '_Saranghae_…' kepada Jae _hyung_… Mungkin ia tidak akan melihat Yunho _hyung_, tetapi aku tidak mungkin sejahat itu pada _hyung_ku…" ucapnya kembali kakinya melangkah mendekati _Namja_ manis di hadapannya. 'Andai Yunho _hyung_ tak bertemu dengan Jae _hyung_… Andai Yoochun _hyung_ putus baik-baik dengannya… Ini semua tidak akan terjadi…' batinnya miris.

Kedua tangan itu merengkuh tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun, memeluknya dalam kehangatan tubuh jangkungnya. "Kenapa kau menangis, hei Kyu?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut, tangannya ia ulur untuk menghapus bulir air yang turun mengalir dari kedua mata indah _Namja_ manis yang ia peluk.

"Minnie… Minnie-_ah_… hiks," salah satu tangannya menggenggam erat lengan Changmin, seperti tak ingin melepas atau di lepaskan. "_Mian_… _Mian_, sepertinya… Aku tidak bisa menjadi temanmu, Min…" kembali air mata tumpah, Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, "Hei! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu? Bukankah kita teman Kyu?"

_Namja_ dalam pelukannya menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa… Tidak bisa jika hatiku masih terus dan terus mencintaimu." Mengeratkan tangannya dalam lengan Changmin, dengan sedikit tidak rela ia melepas tangan Changmin yang masih memeluknya.

"Kyu... Aku…" Changmin tampak menahan perkataannya saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong mendekati kedua _Namja_ itu. "_Hyung_-_ah_…"

"Jaejoong _sunbae_~ Yunho _sunbae_~!" suara Kyuhyun tampak kembali bersemangat. _Namja_ manis itu menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipinya, mengibaskan tangannya saat melihat sepasang _Namja_ yang terlihat romantis itu.

Jaejoong mendekati keduanya, "Bukankah kalian sudah pulang duluan?" menatap keduanya dengan mata _doe_-nya yang kelam. Yunho hanya diam menatap keduanya, ia sempat melihat pergerakan ganjil dari Changmin dan tersenyum karenanya.

"Jae, sebaiknya kita pulang saja sekarang…" _Namja_ bermata musang itu mendorong Jaejoong untuk tetap melangkahkan kakinya. "_Mian_ sudah mengganggu kalian, silahkan di lanjutkan…" ujarnya dengan senyuman yang terlukis di bibir berbentuk hati miliknya.

"_Mwo_? Tunggu _hyung_-_ah_! Ah, Kyunnie _kajja_ kita pulang…"mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kearah Kyuhyun, berharap _Namja_ manis itu menerima tangannya.

Dari tempatnya, Kyuhyun menatap tangan Changmin. _Namja_ itu tersenyum dan menggeleng kepalanya, berjalan lebih dulu menyusuri jalanan sore itu. Melewati beberapa rumah yang ia tinggal, hanya bunyi sepatu yang meramaikan suasana perjalanan mereka. Kyuhyun tahu, jika Changmin masih mengikutinya. Ia juga tahu, sebenarnya rumah Changmin berada di jalan sebaliknya dari jalan rumahnya. Tetapi sepertinya _Namja_ jangkung itu tetap menemaninya pulang walau jauh berada di belakangnya.

_Namja_ manis itu berhenti, dan tak jauh dari tempatnya ia bisa merasakan Changmin juga ikut berhenti. "Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku?"

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang ingin mengantarmu pulang?" _Namja_ jangkung itu kemudian merubah posisinya dan berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun. Senyuman di bibir tipisnya masih tetap terlihat walau mendengar nada ketus di setiap kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya. Rumahku dekat dari sekolah…" kembali kaki itu melangkah lebih cepat meninggalkan Changmin di belakang.

"Oi, Kyu!" ia masih mengejarnya, walau ia bisa menyejajarinya tetapi tetap ia tak mau untuk berada di sebelah namja itu.

"Cukup aku—" ia bisa merasakan tangan itu sekali lagi memeluknya. 'Gawat, aku bisa menangis jika kau terlalu baik… Aku akan terus berharap jika kita bukan teman…'

.

.

"Yunnie~ Aku ingin bertanya padamu…" suara lembut Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Sebuah pergerakan kecil menghentikan keduanya untuk terus melangkah, tangan _Namja_ manis itu sudah tak mengait lengan namja tampan di sampingnya.

Ia mendengar _Namja_ di sampingnya bergumam tak jelas, sepertinya ia boleh bertanya. "Sebenarnya kau siapa? Aku sebenarnya ragu jika Shim _Ahjussi_ adalah _Professor_ yang membuatmu. Aku memang jarang bertemu dengannya, tetapi aku dengar dari _Umma_ jika Shim _Ahjussi_ saat ini sedang berada di China bersama istri keduanya…"

Yunho hanya bisa diam, ia terlihat gugup. Ia mencoba mencari alasan yang realistis untuk Jaejoong terima. 'Putar otakmu Yunho…' ia menghirup udara lumayan banyak untuk paru-parunya, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. "Aaa… Sebenarnya, _professor_… _Professor_ membuat diriku untuk menemani Changmin, jadi… Aku sudah seperti '_Hyung_' baginya."

"Jika memang Shim _Ahjussi_ berniat membuatmu, kenapa tidak dari dulu? Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?" kali ini tatapan dari Jaejoong terlihat mengintimidasinya.

Mengacak rambutnya, ia frustasi sekali. Tak menemukan secuil alasan yang bisa meluruhkan kecurigaan _Namjachingu_nya ini. "Karena… Baru beberapa tahun terakhir, _Professor_ Shim membuat sejenis denganku…"

Mengangguk mengerti, Jaejoong tersenyum. "Baiklah aku mengerti, aku percaya dengan kata-katamu~" kali ini keduanya kembali berjalan hingga rumah Jaejoong. 'Percaya, eh? Jangan bodoh, aku tidak mudah di bohongi~'

.

.

Continue to Perfect! 6

A/N: Allooohh… Gw tau chapter ini ngebosenin… Gw sadar, kalo bikin nih chap waktu lagi males2nya… Apalagi gw terbukti ngidap Insomnia… Mana gw masuk sekolah kudu bangun pagi, sedangkan gw malem susah tidur… oke, cukup basa-basinya…

Review?

**04/10/12**


	7. Perfect 6

Balasan Review~

**Ukekyushipper**: Makasih, kayaknya… aku terlalu bakat bikin cameo pair yah… orz btw, makasih udah review ^^

**Kyu-uke**: makasih, hahah~ kalo ChangKyu, diliat aja deh… :)

**Irengiovanny**: yah, kasih semangat kamu ke mereka yah… Biar mereka long last ato jadian, review lagi?

Dan makasih untuk **RuCho D'Evil** dan **desi2121**

Isi saya tidak menanggung, apakah sebagus yang kalian harapkan atau tidak… but~ I hope you enjoying this story~

Disclaim : always casts belong to god and them self

**Pair** at this Chapter : **YunJae**, **ChangKyu** and **YooSu**

Warning : full of Gajeness, Hugar, Typo(s), and many more…

Perfect! 6

.

'Percaya, eh? Jangan bodoh, aku tidak mudah di bohongi~'

.

.

"Jadi, Shim Changmin… Hei, kau mendengarkanku? Minnie? Hello! Bumi kepada Changmin, kau ada di sana? _Aish_!" sekarang, Jaejoong merasakan betapa susahnya menghadapi seseorang yang sedang galau, apa lagi jika berurusan dengan cinta. Ya, seperti yang sedang terjadi oleh Shim Changmin tetangga sekaligus teman sejak kecilnya.

Changmin _Namja_ kelewat jangkung itu masih berada di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan wajah bengong yang terlihat sangat bodoh sekali. Jaejoong menatap lekat _Namja_ di depannya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya lelah. "Kau ini kenapa, Shim Changmin?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut pada akhirnya.

_Namja_ kelewat jangkung itu kemudian melirik kearah Jaejoong, "_Hyung_-_ah_…" ujarnya lirih. Suara desahan nafas lelah terdengar dari bibir tipis _Namja_ jangkung itu. "_Hyung_, bagaimana… Jika aku menyukaimu?" ujar Changmin, pandangannya terlihat menerawang. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar bicara karena tak tahu harus bagaimana, terlihat seperti melarikan diri dari kenyataan sebenarnya.

Lantas saja Jaejoong terlonjak dari tempatnya. Sebenarnya, jika ia sedang meminum sesuatu, ia pasti akan menyemburkan air itu tepat di muka _Namja_ di depannya ini. Sebaliknya jika ia sedang memakan sesuatu, mungkin saja saat ini ia sudah tersedak cukup parah. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya ragu, mungkin saja dia salah dengar, kan?

Changmin menatap Jaejoong lekat, ia juga mendekati _Namja_ cantik itu. "_Hyung_-_ah_, _sarangahae_…" tidak, sepertinya Changmin sedang waras saat ini. Ia bahkan berani menyatakan cintanya pada cinta pertamanya itu.

Tentu saja Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, kaget. Dengan ke-bego-an yang sangat besar, _Namja_ cantik itu menyentuh kening _Namja_ kelewat jangkung di depannya. "Tidak panas… Berarti kau tidak demam," ujarnya dengan setengah yakin.

"_Hyung_-_ah_! Aku sama sekali tidak sakit atau demam! Aku serius!" kesal karena di anggap bercanda, Changmin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Menatapnya lumayan kesal. Hei, dia sedang menyatakan isi hatinya, kalian tahu itu kan?

"Minnie, bukan masalah kau serius atau tidak. Kau tahu anak muda? Kau sebenarnya tidak menyukaiku bahkan mencintaiku…" Jaejoong mencubit hidung Changmin yang duduk di depannya, ia juga menunjukkan senyuman manis yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

_Namja_ jangkung itu menepis tangan Jaejoong dan mengusap hidungnya yang kesakitan. "Jadi, maksud _hyung_ apa? Aku menyukaimu _hyung_! Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu! Jae _hyung_, sarang—"

"Hentikan, Changmin-_ah_… _Mian_, aku tidak bisa. _Mianhae_…" _Namja_ cantik itu tampak menitikkan beberapa bulir air mata. Sebenarnya ia senang, jika _dongsaeng_ tersayangnya ini menyukainya. Tapi jika saat ini ia tak memiliki Yunho, _Namja_ yang ia cintai. Ia mungkin akan mempertimbangkan lagi perasaan Changmin.

"Karena Yunho _hyung_?" tanya _Namja_ jangkung itu dengan suara serak. Ia bisa melihat Jaejoong yang menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah tahu… Jika Yunho _hyung_—" sebuah tangan membekap bibir Changmin. Tangan Jaejoonglah yang menutup bibir itu, ia mengangguk dan menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"Biarkan ia yang mengatakannya langsung padaku, Changmin-_ah_…" suara indah itu berujar, memperlihatkan senyum sedih yang sangat kentara.

_Namja_ jangkung itu nyengir, "_Mian_ sudah membohongimu, _hyung_… Bukannya aku ingin, melakukannya. Tapi, _hyung_-_ah_ sangat menyukaimu…" sebuah tarikan di kedua sudut bibir tipis itu terlihat, dan hanya sebuah gelengan pelan yang menjadi jawaban Changmin.

.

.

"Minnie-_ah_~"

Sebuah suara halus terdengar di kedua telinga _Namja_ kelewat jangkung itu. Suara yang ia kenal sebenarnya, hanya saja saat ini ia sedang tak ingin di ganggu. "_Ne_?" gumamnya tanpa menatap orang yang saat ini berada di samping mejanya.

Dengusan kesal terdengar, "Kau seharusnya menatap orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu, kan?" suara itu kembali terdengar, kedua tangan ia lipat di depan dada, mengamati tingkah Changmin yang lumayan membuatnya kesal.

_Namja_ jangkung itu akhirnya menatap sang _Namja_ manis yang berbicara dengannya sedari tadi. Senyum khas Cho Kyuhyun terlihat sangat manis di mata Changmin, ia sampai tidak bisa berkedip untuk beberapa menit. "Ke-kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" ia jadi gugup jika menatap senyum itu terlalu lama, _Namja_ jangkung itu menghela nafas dan kemudian menatap tepat kearah mata Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ manis itu masih mempertontonkan senyumannya, "Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja kawan…" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Changmin. "Kukira arwahmu akan di bawa pergi jika tadi aku tidak memanggilmu~" ujarnya kembali dengan nada riang. "Katakan, ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Kyuhyun menarik sebuah kursi agar pandangannya sejajar dengan _Namja_ di depannya.

Beberapa detik Changmin menatap _Namja_ di depannya, kemudian menolehkan pandangannya kesamping. Apa ia terlihat seperti sedang galau? "_Ne_, Kyuhyun-_ah_…" panggil _Namja_ jangkung itu.

Kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman riangnya menatap Changmin yang kembali menghela nafas. "Tinggimu akan berkurang jika kau terus saja menghela nafas seperti itu…" ujarnya bercanda. "Jadi, ada apa?"

_Namja_ jangkung itu memukulkan bukunya tepat di kening Kyuhyun, tidak keras hanya pelan, bahkan tidak berkesan sebagai pukulan "Yang benar kebahagiaan, Kyu…" Changmin tersenyum, menunjukkan cengirannya. "Aku di tolak Jae _hyung_…" akhirnya ia mengaku. _Namja_ jangkung itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Terlihat frustasi.

Di dalam dadanya, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tusukan nyeri di dada kirinya. Ia sebenarnya senang jika Jaejoong menolaknya, tetapi setelah melihat cengiran Changmin, entah mengapa rasa senang itu tergantikan oleh rasa sakit dan nyeri di dadanya. "Yang terpenting kau sudah mengatakannya, kan? Sudah lega? Atau kau merasa…" ia melihat Changmin tersenyum, tidak seperti tadi, senyumnya kali ini sangat cerah dan terasa lega?

"Aku hanya bisa mendoakan kebahagiaannya, Kyu…" Changmin menumpukan dagunya dengan tangan kiri, matanya menerawang tembok bercat putih di depannya.

Sementara Changmin sibuk menerawang, Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya tersenyum masam. Kapankah Changmin akan menatapnya? Sepertinya jawaban dari pertanyaan itu akan terjawab, hanya perlu menunggu kapan sang _Namja_ jangkung akan menjawabnya.

.

.

Junsu duduk di samping Jaejoong, _Namja_ cantik kita ini menatap Junsu aneh. Mengapa tidak aneh? Jika sedari tadi Junsu memainkan jemarinya secara random. Terlihat sangat gugup, apa lagi sesekali _Namja_ bersuara melengking itu melirik Jaejoong dengan takut-takut. Mau tak mau _Namja_ cantik di sebelahnya menatap Junsu, ia menopang kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Su-_ie_? Kau terlihat sangat aneh…" tanyanya pada akhirnya kepada _Namja_ di sebelahnya ini, tentu masih asyik memainkan jemarinya secara acak.

_Namja_ bersuara khas dengan lengkingan maut miliknya sehingga di juluki Dolphin pantat Bebek ini berdeham. Tenggorokannya terasa kering untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, tetapi ia tetap memaksa untuk berbicara. "Jae _hyung_-_ah_… Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan dan katakan padamu. Kuharap kau tidak marah setelah ini…" mualinya dengan nada takut-takut.

Jaejoong mengangguk, mempersilahkan Junsu untuk kembali bersuara. Tetapi hening cukup lama hingga _Namja_ itu kembali berbicara. "_Hyung_-_ah_, aku sekarang… Berpacaran dengan Yoochunie…" suaranya lirih, bahkan hampir tak terdengar namun cukup sampai ke telinga Jaejoong.

Tidak, _Namja_ itu tak berteriak. Ia membulatkan matanya pertanda ia kaget, mungkin saja ia salah dengar, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Terimalah kenyataan akan apa yang kau dengar Kim Jaejoong. Sahabatmu, temanmu ini berpacaran dengan mantan pacarmu. Ya, sekarang kau memang sudah tak perduli, tetapi dulu kau sangat mencintainya.

Junsu menatap Jaejoong takut-takut, ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Jaejoong setelah ini. Ia hanya menduga jika Jaejoong akan menjambak atau malah menamparnya, ia tahu jika Jaejoong, _Namja_ itu masih tidak rela putus dari _Namja_ _playboy_, _yadong_ dan berjidat lebar bernama Park Yoochun.

"Tunggu sebentar, Su… Kau bercanda, kan?" tanyanya, _Namja_ cantik itu memijat pelipisnya. Sejenak ia merasakan pusing yang sangat amat menyerang kepalanya.

"_Aniya hyung_…" jawab Junsu di sebelahnya. Masih menatap takut-takut pada Jaejoong. Ia mendengar sebuah desahan lelah keluar dari bibir _kissable_ milik Jaejoong. "_Hyung_, aku mengerti jika _hyung_ marah padaku… Tetapi, aku menyukainya. Aku sudah menyukainya daridulu, saat aku masih di sekolah dasar!"

Ya, Jaejoong ingat. Ia pertama kali kenal Junsu adalah saat kelulusan sekolah dasar. Ia tak sengaja melihat Junsu sedang memperhatikan sekolah dasarnya yang sedang mengadakan acara kelulusan, dan di sanalah mereka saling kenal. Ia tak mungkin lupa, _Namja_ imut berbadan berisi yang menatap dirinya dan Yoochun.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit bersalah. Jadi, selama ini ia menyakiti hati sahabatnya? Dan dia tidak mengetahu hal itu? Demi Tuhan di atas sana, ia merasa bersalah sekarang.

Junsu menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin membuat _hyung_-_ah_ bersedih. Aku tahu saat itu, Yoochunie juga menyukaimu _hyung_…" suara Junsu terdengar lirih, ia sudah tak memainkan jarinya secara acak. _Namja_ itu malah menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat, berusaha menguatkan diri. "Aku berusaha mengalah, kukira dengan begitu, aku bisa melupakan Chunie... Tetapi tidak bisa!" Junsu menggeleng kuat, menahan air mata yang akan luruh.

Mereka sadar, mereka masih berada di kelas. Jam istirahat membuat kelas ini terasa sepi, dan pas sekali untuk berbicara empat mata seperti ini. Bahkan Yunho tidak ada di sekitar mereka. _Namja_ bermata musang itu sedang membantu _seonsaengnim_ membawa buku keruang guru.

Jaejoong memegang erat kedua bahu Junsu, mereka saat ini berhadapan tetapi Junsu masih terus menundukkan kepalanya. "Junsu-_ah_ dengarkan aku…" ia merasakan jika _Namja_ di depannya ini meronta, menggelengkan kepalanya seperti tak ingin mendengarkan apapun. "Dengarkan dulu apa yang ingin ku katakan, Kim Junsu!" bentak namja manis itu.

Junsu tidak lagi memberontak, ia kaget dan menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Jaejoong. "Junsu-_ah_, aku tidak marah… Aku tidak akan marah padamu, tapi dengarkan aku. Terima kasih…" ujarnya membuat Junsu tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih _hyung_?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Terima kasih kau terus bersama denganku walau aku pernah membuat hatimu sakit. Kau ingat, dulu aku sering mengeluh padamu tetapi kau tetap mendengarkanku… Aku sempat _down_ karena putus dengan Yoochun, tetapi kau terus memberiku semangat. Terima kasih, _jeongmal gomawo_ Junsu-_ah_!"

Junsu menatap Jaejoong masih tidak mengerti, "Aku tidak akan marah jika kau berpacaran dengan Yoochun, itu hakmu, dan aku tidak akan melarangnya. Selamat, Junsu-_ah_~" ujar _Namja_ manis itu kembali. Junsu langsung saja menubruk Jaejoong, ia memeluk _Namja_ cantik itu dan menumpahkan air matanya, Jaejoong hanya mengusap rambut coklat lembut milik Junsu.

Seorang _Namja_ bermata musang masih terus berdiri di luar kelas, menghalangi pintu yang masih tertutup. Terlihat beberapa teman sekelasnya menatapnya dengan takut-takut, padahal mereka ingin cepat-cepat duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Bel berbunyi, tanda jika kelas hari ini selesai. Seluruh murid membereskan buku-buku mereka, ada juga yang sudah berjalan di koridor melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk segera pulang kerumah atau malah main bersama dengan teman-teman mereka.

Di kelas Jaejoong, _Namja_ cantik yang saat ini berstatus sebagai _Namjachingu_ Yunho terlihat masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya. "Boo, kubawakan tasmu…" ucap Yunho mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum dan menyerahkan tasnya.

Mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong bersama Junsu, keluar dari ruang kelas. Berpikiran jika tak ada salahnya menjemput _magnae_ mereka di kelas tingkat satu. Jaejoong dan Junsu asyik berbicara di depan sedangkan Yunho berada di belakang, sepertinya _Namja_ tampan satu itu dilupakan. _Poor_ Yunho.

"Kyu~ kau lama sekali!" sebuah suara terdengar setelah mereka sampai di depan kelas Changmin. Belum sempat mereka menggeser pintu kelas itu, pintu itu sudah di buka oleh Changmin yang akan segera pulang. Tentu saja Jaejoong, orang yang akan membuka pintu itu mundur selangkah. "_Hyungdeul_~ _omona_~ apa kalian sedang menjemputku~?" tanya _Namja_ jangkung itu girang.

"_Yak_! Kau mengagetkanku anak muda! Kalau buka pintu bilang-bilang!" sosor Jaejoong kesal, ia menoyor pelipis Changmin dengan sadis.

"_Aish_! Jae _hyung_, _appo_!" rengeknya memegang dahi setelah Jaejoong puas menoyor dahinya.

Di samping Jaejoong, Junsu sedang terkikik geli. Sepertinya ia senang jika sang _magnae_ di _bully_ seperti itu, karena dirinya terus yang selalu jadi sasaran pem-_bully_-an _Namja_ jangkung itu. "Rasain…" ujarnya senang.

"Minnie~! Tunggu ak— ah… _Sunbaenim_, _annyeong_…" sapa Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang Changmin. Ia sedikit melongok ke samping karena Changmin terlalu tinggi dan mengganggu pandangannya untuk melihat kedepan pintu.

"_Annyeong_~" sapa Jaejoong dan Junsu bersamaan, Yunho yang dibelakang hanya mengangguk.

Yunho melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian, seringai khas miliknya terlihat di bibir berbentuk hati itu. "Hoo~ apa kami mengganggu kalian berdua?" tanyanya. Jaejoong dan Junsu menatap Yunho tak mengerti. Changmin yang ada di depan memasang wajah gugup, Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Ap—apa maksudmu, Yunho _hyung_? Kami bahkan mau ke kelas kalian untuk pulang bersama!" kilah Changmin terdengar gugup.

_Namja_ tampan bermata musang itu menganggukkan kepalanya, pura-pura mengerti. "Tapi, sepertinya kalian ada rencana lain~" ujarnya menggoda pasangan yang ada di depannya. "Kyuhyun-_ah_…" panggil Yunho.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho. "N—_ne_, _Sunbae_?"

"Kau tahu, Changmin kemarin bertanya padaku. Apa kau suka jika dirinya mengajakmu ke taman bermain?" Yunho berucap, mengatakan diskusian keduanya semalam, setelah Changmin di tolak Jaejoong tentunya. "Kemarin malam dia terus bertanya, apa wahana yang sebaiknya di mainkan saat kencan dan mungkin saja saat ini ia masih membawa tiket masuknya, tanyakan saja pada orangnya langsung." Yunho mengakhiri perkataannya, membuka aib Changmin begitu saja.

"_OMO_~!" teriak Jaejoong dan Junsu. Mereka saling bertatapan kemudian menatap Yunho dan Changmin berakhir di Kyuhyun, keduanya melihat wajah Changmin dan Kyuhyun memerah.

"Benarkah itu Yun? Minnie, _magnae Food Monster_ kita ini… Akan kencan?!" tanya Jaejoong sedikit, tidak, sangat histeris.

Junsu mengambil ponselnya, dan mengetik sesuatu, seperti sedang mengirim pesan kepada seseorang. "Changmin si _Food Monster_ akan kencan! Yoochun-_ah_, ini berita besar!" teriaknya saat mengetik.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahi, "Kenapa kau meneriakkan nama Yoochun _hyung_?" ujarnya aneh. Bukankah Yoochun bukan siapa-siapa mereka lagi?

Junsu menatap Changmin dan nyengir, menunjukkan ponselnya yang berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk. Secara otomatis pesan dari Yoochun terpampang di ponsel layar sentuhnya. "_Chukkae_, Changmin-_ah_! Siapa _Yeoja_ yang kau ajak kencan? Tunjukkan padaku, apa lebih manis dari Su-_ie_ ku atau tidak~!" itulah bunyi pesan dari Yoochun setelah mendapat pesan dari Junsu.

Mengerti ada kata 'Su-_ie_' Changmin kemudian melirik ke Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum saat melihat Changmin menatapnya, "Mereka baru saja pacaran~" ujarnya dengan nada biasa saja, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa?! Su-_ie hyung_! Kenapa kau mau pacaran sama _Namja yadong_ sepertinya? _Aish_! Sini ponselmu!" teriaknya, merebut ponsel Junsu dan mengetik sesuatu untuk membalas pesan Yoochun.

**To**: _My Yoochunie_

**Subject**: _This is Changmin Ganteng_

"Yak_! Jidat lebar, _namja yadong_! Tentu saja Kyuhyun lebih manis!"_

Kemudian Changmin menekan tulisan _send_, dan pesan itu langsung terkirim. Junsu menarik tangan Changmin, berusaha mengambil ponselnya kembali.

"_Yak_! _Food Monster_, kembalikan ponselku!" teriak Junsu masih menggapai-gapai tangan Changmin yang di angkat ke atas agar Junsu tak bisa mengambilnya. Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya, setelah Changmin bergeser, menatap Changmin dengan tatapan _'Oh-so-childish'_.

**From**: _My Yoochunie_

**Subject**: _Apanya yang ganteng?! Kembalikan ponsel Su-_ie_!_

"_Siapa yang kau katai jidat lebar dan _namja yadong_, _eoh_?! Su-_ie_ ku lebih manis!"_

Balasan itu di baca dan di suarakan dengan keras oleh Changmin, membuat wajah Junsu terlihat memerah. Kenapa balasan Yoochun seperti itu? Memang pesan apa yang di kirim Changmin sebelum ini?

_Namja_ manis yang terlihat berisi itu lompat dan menyambar ponselnya, Changmin yang lengah akhirnya merelakan ponsel hasil rampasannya kembali ke pemilik yang sebenarnya. Junsu melihat balasan pesan sebelumnya dan membaca dengan suara lumayan keras, "Tentu saja Kyuhyun lebih manis…?! _Mwo_?!" teriaknya pada akhirnya.

Yunho melirik Changmin dengan pandangan, _'Oh-ternyata-selama-ini~'_. Jaejoong di sebelah Yunho hanya terkikik, melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun kembali menunjukkan wajah yang mirip dengan buah berwarna merah, sebut saja buah-buah itu, pasti sama merahnya dengan pasangan ChangKyu di depan mereka.

Yah, hari ini cukup menyenangkan. Mereka yang biasanya di-_bully_ oleh sang _magnae_, sekarang gantian mereka yang mem-_bully magnae_ mereka ini. Bisa dikatakan, impas bagi ketiganya.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N:

Yaaay~ akhirnya chap 6 selese juga… Maaf yah, kalo semisal… YunJae moment semakin sedikit… Tapi diriku berusaha untuk mengelarkan masalah ChangKyu dan YooSu biar lebih enak getoh~ Akhir kata, Gomawo yo!

**14-10-12**


	8. Perfect 7

Review~  
><strong>desi2121<strong>: hahaha~ soalnya si Jae juga gak ngerasa kayak di tembak sama Changmin... -_-a ga mungkin kan Jae marah2 lagian, dia udah rela kok~ :3 makasih reviewnya, kamu review terus, aku seneng banget~ :D

**allyafarizqa**: kalo masalah updet kilat... itu ga mungkin karena kesibukan saya juga ^^ tapi, makasih udah di review~ :)

**Kyu-uke**: kalo ChangKyu terus, entar YunJae ga kebagian~ #padahal emang ga niat bikin YunJae kan lu? #dhor makasih reviewnya ^^

**Mizuumi Aoi**: kkk~ perjuangan Kyuhyun ga sampai di sini aja loh~ Kalo masalah itu, bakal ketahuan bentar lagi~ ^^ mereka malah belum jadian loh, baru tanda2 tapi, makasih udah di review :)

**KimShippo**: untuk YunJae momentnya, bakal kerasa setelah ini... maaf kalo kurang, soalnya mau ngelarin bagian Changmin dulu :)

Dan terima kasih untuk **Guest yang** aku ga tau siapa **ada dua** soalnya, , dan **Yukina Itou Sephiiena Kitami**.

* * *

><p>Isi saya tidak menanggung, apakah sebagus yang kalian harapkan atau tidak… but~ I hope you enjoying this story~<p>

Disclaim : always casts belong to god and them self

**Pair** at this Chapter : **YunJae** and **ChangKyu**

Warning : full of Gajeness, Hugar (humor garing), Typo(s), and many more…

Perfect! 7

.

.

Pagi ini cukup cerah, tentu saja dengan langit biru indah sepanjang mata memandang dan juga awan yang berwarna putih bersih berarak mengikuti arah angin. Burung-burung juga mulai bersahutan di atas pohon, berusaha membangunkan seluruh umat manusia untuk merasakan keindahan pagi ini.

Namun ada satu orang, ya, _Namja_ tampan yang tengah bergulung bagai kepompong di atas tempat tidurnya. Mencoba agar sang mentari yang tengah memancarkan sinarnya tak mengganggu tidur indah yang ia lakukan. Tidak, bukannya Tuhan sedang jahat pada _Namja_ ini, namun seorang _Namja_ manis lah yang mengganggu kegiatan yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Yun… Bangun! Jung Yunho, kuhitung sampai tiga, jika kau tak bangun, akan kuseret kau sampai kamar mandi dan kutimbun kau di dalam bak bersama satu liter detergen yang larut dalam air!" terdengar sebuah suara mengancam dari bibir sang _Namja_ manis tidak, ia malah terlihat seperti _Yeoja_.

Suara helaan nafas kembali keluar dari mulut sang _Namja_ manis, ya, dia adalah Kim Jaejoong. "_Hana_, _Dul_, Se—" belum selesai berbicara Yunho, sang _Namja_ tampan itu berubah posisi menjadi duduk. Melepaskan diri dari kepompong miliknya. "_Morning_, Yun~" sapa sang _Namja_ manis kepada sang terkasih.

"_Morning_, boo…" balas sang _Namja_ tampan dengan nada lirih. Biasanya, jika seekor ulat menjadi kepompong pasti yang keluar adalah seekor kupu-kupu yang cantik. Namun kasus kita kali ini berbanding terbalik dengan yang di alami sang ulat. Yunho, _Namja_ yang berselimutkan kepompong –sebenarnya ia hanya bergulung di selimut hingga menyerupai kepompong– tidaklah setampan yang seharusnya, penampilannya malah masih berantakan dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Yun, kau tidak lupa hari ini hari apa, kan?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang masih berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Sebagai seorang _Perfect Boyfriend_ kebiasaanya terlalu mirip seperti manusia biasa. Ia bahkan memerlukan tidur dan makan.

Hening sebentar hingga akhirnya Yunho membelalakkan matanya, bagaimana ia bisa lupa jika hari ini ia akan menemani Jaejoong pergi? "Baiklah, boo, kau tunggu di bawah. Aku akan bersiap-siap, hanya satu jam." ucapnya berlari menuju lemari pakaian.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar Yunho, setelah berada di luar ia menyandarkan dirinya pada pintu kamar itu. "Yun, kuharap hari ini kau mau jujur padaku. Ah, kudengar Minnie juga mau keluar hari ini~ tapi kata _Ahjumma_, Minnie masih tidur… Tidak ada salahnya aku membantu membangunkan _Namdongsaeng_ku~"

.

.

Masih di pagi yang sama di jam yang agak berbeda dan ruangan yang beda pula namun masih dalam satu rumah yang sama. Kini Jaejoong berdiri di depan sebuah kamar seorang _Namja_ dengan umur yang berbeda satu tahun di bawahnya. Di depan pintu kamar itu tertempel beberapa stiker.

Sebuah stiker berwarna merah darah dengan bentuk menyerupai diamond dengan tulisan berwarna hitam bertuliskan _'Warning, Don't Disturb'_. Di bawah stiker merah itu terdapat satu stiker lagi berwarna oranye, dengan tulisan berwarna hitam bertuliskan, _'Changmin's Room'_.

Jaejoong dengan mantap dan menghiraukan stiker-stiker itu –Changmin menempel stiker itu agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya, walau pada akhirnya tidak ada yang menanggapi tulisan di stiker itu– memasuki kamar Changmin. Melihat keadaan _Namja_ jangkung itu saat ini.

Sama seperti keadaan Yunho tadi, _Namja_ jangkung ini tengah melaksanakan tidur indahnya dengan sebuah mimpi yang sangat indah pula –terlihat dari bibirnya yang daritadi bergoyang–. "Sedang mimpi makan, eh?" ujar Jaejoong dengan seringai yang terlihat manis daripada jahat.

_Namja_ cantik itu mengambil ponsel layar sentuh miliknya, membuka kunci layar yang ia terapkan pada ponsel, menekan tampilan menu pada layar dan menggeserkan jari lentiknya beberapa kali di layar dan menemukan aplikasi kamera. Dengan senyum jahil, _Namja_ cantik itu memotret wajah tidur Changmin yang sangat lucu itu.

"Kekeke~ bagaimana reaksimu jika photo ini ku perlihatkan pada Kyunnie, _ne_~?" ucapnya dengan nada sadis. Kemudian _Namja_ cantik itu menyimpan kembali ponselnya, dan barulah ia membangunkan _Namja_ jangkung yang tak tahu menahu tentang pemikiran sadisnya itu. "Minnie-_ah_~ bangun, bukannya kau ada janji dengan Kyunnie, hei~? Jika kau tak bangun, Kyunnie keburu pulang, lho~" ujarnya tepat di telinga Changmin.

Tidak menunggu lama, Changmin langsung saja membuka matanya lebar. Bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju lemari, mencari baju yang pas untuk ia pakai hari ini. Hari ini ada janji dengan Kyuhyun, yaitu pergi ke taman bermain yang sempat di bahas Yunho di chapter lalu.

Lalu, bagaimana Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun? Bukankah di chapter kemarin _Namja_ jangkung itu tidak sempat mengajak Kyuhyun? Ingin tahu ceritanya? Benar-benar ingin? Baiklah jika memaksa, silahkan baca flash back di bawah ini.

.

.

_**Flash back**_

Siang itu Changmin tampak gelisah di tempat duduknya, ia bahkan menghiraukan apa yang di bahas _Seonsaengnim_ kala itu. Ia berkali-kali di dapati memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Untung saja ia saat ini duduk di meja paling belakang pojok sebelah kanan dekat jendela, memudahkan dirinya untuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berada di tengah-tengah.

"Changmin-_sshi_… Apa soal yang kutulis di papan tulis terlalu susah sehingga kau terlihat gugup seperti itu?" ucap sang _Seonsaengnim_ mendapati kegugupan _Namja_ jangkung itu di tempatnya.

Changmin berdiri, "A—_ani_ _Seonsaengnim_. Soal yang anda berikan terlalu mudah," ucapnya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan, malu jika Kyuhyun menatapnya dan beranggapan jika ia aneh.

Sang guru terlihat shock, ia berkacak pinggang memperhatikan soalnya kembali. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menjawabnya Changmin-_sshi_? Aku yakin kau bisa mengerjakannya jika kau bilang soal ini sangat mudah."

Dengan berat hati _Namja_ jangkung itu berjalan menuju depan kelas dan menuliskan jawaban. Tunggu, jawaban apa jika yang di tuliskan oleh seorang jenius bernama Shim Changmin itu, _'Cho Kyuhyun, maukah kau pergi ke taman bermain bersamaku hari minggu ini?'_ itulah yang ditulis oleh sang _Namja_ jangkung.

Tentu saja Changmin belum sadar dengan apa yang ia tulis sampai sebuah suara siulan dan sorakan di belakangnya membangunkannya dari lamunan. 'Kenapa mereka berisik sekali?' batin sang _Namja_ jangkung lalu ia berbalik.

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget, ia menunjuk papan tulis dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelah lagi menutup bibirnya. Changmin melihat tangan Kyuhyun, dan berbalik. Mata _Namja_ jangkung itu terbelalak, wajahnya terlihat merona karena malu. Apa yang ia pikirkan ini memang sampai pada Kyuhyun, bahkan ia tak perlu repot menunggu kelas kosong baru mengajak _Namja_ manis itu.

Tapi tidak seperti ini juga kali! Masa ia mengajak Kyuhyun di hadapan semua teman sekelas bahkan gurunya? Memang ia tak punya urat malu? Mau di bawa kemana wajahnya nanti? Sudah bisa di pastikan, teman-temannya pasti akan mengejeknya.

'_Aish_, apa yang sudah kulakukan? _Pabboya_! Kenapa aku bisa se-_pabbo_ ini? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun _illfeel_ dan menolak ajakanku? Mau kutaruh dimana wajahku nanti?' batin Changmin merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun berdiri, raut muka _Namja_ manis itu tak bisa di baca Changmin. Sorakan yang di lontarkan teman sekelasnya bahkan lebih keras. '_Aish_, Kyu… Kenapa kau berdiri? Jangan-jangan kau ingin menolak ajakanku? Bagaimana ini?!' kembali batin Changmin berteriak.

"Shim Changmin! Apa-apaan itu?! Kenapa kau tidak langsung mengatakannya padaku, malah menulis di papan tulis itu, _pabbo_?!" Kyuhyun memulai. Changmin memejamkan matanya, takut jika Kyuhyun akan menolak ajakannya. "Tidak usah kau katakan pada semua orang, tentu saja aku mau!" ucapnya membuat Changmin membuka kembali matanya.

"_Jeongmal_?" wajah Changmin saat ini sungguh membuat semua orang ingin tertawa. Wajah polos bercampur kaget yang sungguh tidak terlihat seperti dirinya yang menyandang julukan _magnae evil_ di antara YunJaeSu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia berlari menuju Changmin dan memeluk _Namja_ jangkung itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Changmin membalas pelukan dari Kyuhyun, tidak lebih. Hei, mereka belum jadian atau pacaran, jangan meminta lebih.

_**End of Flash Back**_

.

.

"_Hyung_-_ah_, ini masih terlalu pagi! Mana mungkin taman hiburan sudah buka di jam seperti ini!" rengek Changmin yang saat ini keasyikan tidur dengan mimpi memakan berbagai makanan yang ia suka rusak karena _Hyung_ tercantiknya itu mengganggu.

Kekehan dari Jaejoong terdengar sampai di tempat _Namja_ jangkung itu, "_Mian_, _ne_? Lagipula kau menarik di saat seperti ini, kau tahu?" Jaejoong saat ini duduk di karpet _cream_ lembut di lantai kamar _Namja_ jangkung. Sebuah bantal besar berbentuk kepala kucing itu di peluk oleh Jaejoong. "Hei, Minnie~ bantal hadiah pacar lamamu ini masih kau simpan, _eoh_?" tanya _Namja_ cantik itu masih memeluk sang bantal yang sedang di bicarakan.

"Tidak usah membahas yang tak perlu, _Hyung_ ku yang cantik~ kau ingin membuat Yunho _hyung_ menunggu berapa lama di bawah, _eoh_?" tanya Changmin membuat Jaejoong mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

"Jangan menyebutku cantik, aku bukan _Yeoja_!" _Namja_ cantik itu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Changmin. _Namja_ pemilik kamar hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menatap _Hyung_ cantiknya itu.

.

.

"Boo, kau sudah puas mengganggu Changmin-_ah_?" ternyata benar apa yang di katakan oleh Changmin, Yunho sudah menunggunya di ruang keluarga. Membuat Jaejoong tidak enak juga sudah membuat Yunho menunggu seperti itu.

"Yun, _mianhae ne_? Mengganggu Changmin lebih baik daripada aku harus menunggumu sendirian di sini, kan?" ucapnya untuk pembelaan diri, mau tak mau Yunho mengalah daripada rencana kencan mereka hari ini batal karena hal yang tak penting?

"Kita jadi pergi atau hanya diam di rumah ini saja?" tanya Yunho berdiri, _Namja_ tampan itu mendekati Jaejoong dan menepuk pundak _Namja_ cantik itu. "Aku tidak marah, ayo kita pergi…" ajaknya, tangannya merangkul pundak Jaejoong sedangkan tangan Jaejoong merangkul pinggang Yunho.

.

.

Saat ini pasangan YunJae kita tercinta sedang berada di sebuah _café_. Tidak jauh dari perpustakaan kota yang selesai di singgahi oleh mereka, kencan yang berpendidikan sekali, ne? Salahkan pada _Seonsaengnim_ yang dengan sengaja memberi seluruh murid di kelasnya tugas berkelompok yang sangat menyusahkan seperti ini.

"Yun, kau sudah mencatat apa saja yang ada di buku tadi, kan?" tanya Jaejoong sesaat setelah menyesap _caramel latt_e miliknya.

"Tentu saja, bahkan sampai anak Sun Jian yang bernama Sun Ce wafat saja ku tulis." Yunho tampak menyesap _black coffee_ miliknya.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho datar, "Itu di buku sejarah tiga kerajaan juga ada, Yun _pabbo_! Tentu saja kau harus menulisnya!" _Namja_ cantik itu memotong _steik_ daging miliknya kecil-kecil agar memudahkannya untuk memakan daging sapi yang di datangkan langsung dari Australia itu.

_Wagyu beef tenderloin great seven_ dengan _mashroom black pepper sauce_ yang sangat memikat lidah Jaejoong. Rasa khas sapi yang langsung membuat _Namja_ cantik itu melupakan kekesalannya pada sang _Namjachingu_. "_Oishii_~! Andai Minnie bisa merasakan _steik_ ini~" ucapnya, kembali memasukkan potongan daging kedalam mulutnya.

"_Aish_… Jaejoong-_ah_, kenapa kau malah memikirkan _Namja_ lain saat kita bersama, hm?" Yunho tampak menunjukkan wajah pura-pura atau malah ia benar-benar cemburu? _Namja_ tampan itu mengambil salah satu ikan goreng yang berlumur tepung dan mencelupkan ikan goreng itu di dalam sebuah _sauce_ kental berwarna putih yang terasa agak asam.

_Namja_ cantik itu menyeringai, "Kau cemburu, Yunnie~?" ucapnya untuk menggoda sang _Namjachingu_.

"Tak perlu kau tanya seharusnya kau—"

"Yunho? Kau Jung Yunho, kan?"

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N:

Setelah bingung mau nulis apa untuk chap baru dan lagi gw terlalu sibuk bikin side story The World God Only Knows gw jadi lupa sama semua penpik gw, tapi setelah gw paksa otak ini muter akhirnya chap 7 jadi. Akhir kata, bisakah memberikan saya komentar untuk chapter ini di kotak Review?

**22-10-2012**


	9. Perfect 8

Hello~~ ada yang merindukan fanfic ini? Nggak, ada ya udah… #lho, lho, lho

Review:

**Trililili**: bukan kok~~ dia itu… ada di sini~ #Lho

**Meirah.1111**: hahaha~ makasih, ini udah lanjut~ maaf lama…

**Js-ie**: tenang… menurut otak, ini belum klimaks… kalo ini klimaks malah jadi anti klimaks dong~ iya, ChangKyu emang cute :') hahah~ makasih reviewnya~

**Irengiovanny**: muehehehe… gapapa kok, Yundad sama Jaemom harus longlast! Kalo Imin, udah tau dong di sini nanti~

**Desi2121**: yang ada malah Jaejoong di cuekin sama Yunho… kasihan Jaemma… duo evil tapi sweetkan~? Hahaha~

**Mizuumi aoi**: bakal ketauan di sini~ benarkah dia selingkuhan Yunho~~? Jengjereng~ Changdola sesekali di nistain ga apa kan~?

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**: hahaha~ siapa ya~ kasih tau gak yaaa~ wani piro deh~? Nggak ku kasih tau juga di sini udah ketahuan lho~

**Selena Kim**: nggak apa kok~ ahahha~ yang penting nggak terlambat selamanya~ yep, yep~ udah kok~ makanya di sini langsung ke bahas~

Isi saya tidak menanggung, apakah sebagus yang kalian harapkan atau tidak… but~ I hope you enjoying this story~

Disclaim : always casts belong to god and them self

**Pair** at this Chapter : **YunJae**

Warning : full of Gajeness, Hugar (humor garing), Typo(s), and many more…

Perfect! 8

.

.

"Yunho? Kau Jung Yunho, kan?" ucap seorang _namja_ seraya menepuk pundak Yunho dengan pelan. _Namja_ itu terlihat seperti sudah sangat mengenal namja dengan mata musang di hadapannya ini.

_Namja_ itu juga menatap Jaejoong yang sedang memperhatikannya juga. "_Omo_~ kau sedang kencan? Wah, ini _yeoja chingu_mu? _Neomu Yeoppo_~" ucapnya saat melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat seperti seorang _yeoja_. Dan tentu saja _namja_ cantik itu mengerutkan dahinya kesal, tak suka jika seseorang menganggapnya seorang _yeoja_.

"Han-Hangeng…" ucapnya terbata. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan saat mengucapkan nama itu. "Se-Sedang apa kau di sini?" kembali Yunho bertanya, ayolah, ia tak mengira teman lamanya akan berada di kota ini. Mengingat, Tan Hangeng adalah orang China.

_Namja_ China itu melihat Yunho dengan pandangan, hey-aku-bebas-kemana-saja-yang-aku-mau. "Hahaha~ aku kemari untuk menengok Heechulie, _namja chingu_ku…" ucapnya dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

"Oh, dimana ia sekarang? Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya!" ucap Yunho kelewat semangat dan lupa jika Jaejoong masih duduk memperhatikan mereka.

Orang bernama Hangeng itu tertawa dengan kelakuan Yunho, "Dia dalam perjalanan kemari. Hei, kudengar kau dan Heechul sudah jarang berhubungan, ada apa?" tanyanya pada Yunho. _Namja_ bermata musang itu mendesah, ia merasa sedikit bersalah juga sudah menjauhi '_hyung_'nya itu.

"Bukan begitu Han, tapi… _aish_, aku banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini…" ucapnya dengan sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, jadi ia mengerti sekarang. "Yunho-_sshi_, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku pulang, jadi… aku…" ucap Jaejoong tertahan saat tiba-tiba Hangeng memutuskan ucapannya.

"Hei, kau _yeoja chingu_ Yunho yang baru? Perkenalkan, namaku Tan Hangeng. Temannya saat _namja playboy_ ini bersekolah di China. Hei, dia ini benar-benar _playboy_ waktu di China, kau harus hati-hati, ne, manis?" ucap Hangeng dan menerima pukulan telak dari Yunho.

"Jangan berbicara macam-macam. Jaejoong, jangan dengarkan dia…" ucap Yunho membela diri. Sepertinya ia sekarang lupa dengan statusnya yang kata Changmin adalah seorang _Perfect Boyfriend_.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis, "Hei, Jung Yunho, kau berhutang penjelasanku saat kau pulang nanti!" ucapan Jaejoong itu seketika membuat Yunho menenggak salivanya dengan paksa. Oh, _God_. Apakah ada hal yang paling buruk dari Jaejoong yang sedang marah? Jawabannya, tidak ada.

.

.

Jaejoong saat ini tengah berada di sebuah kamar, terlihat berbagai poster penyanyi mancanegara di dalam kamar itu. Bukan, itu bukan kamarnya. Ayolah, ia jarang sekali menyendiri di kamarnya saat seperti ini. Seharusnya kalian hapal betul kamar siapa yang selalu menjadi ruang tempatnya untuk bersedih. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan kamar Changmin? _Dongsaeng_ kesayangannya.

"Jadi, _hyung_… ada apa lagi?" tanya Changmin yang saat ini duduk di kursi dekat meja belajarnya. _Namja_ itu memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Jaejoong. Padahal ia tengah asyik belajar untuk ujian besok pagi.

Tak menjawab, Jaejoong masih setia dengan posisinya yang tengah memeluk kedua kakinya. Dirinya saat ini tengah duduk di sebuah karpet lembut milik Changmin, andaikan itu kamarnya, mungkin Jaejoong sudah berguling-guling kesana kemari saking kesalnya.

"_Hyung_, ayolah… ini tak lucu sama sekali. Kau sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun kepadaku jika kau hanya diam saja…" ucap Changmin mencoba membujuk Jaejoong untuk bersuara. Namun hasilnya nihil, _namja_ cantik itu tetap diam tak bersuara.

"Baiklah jika _hyung_ tak ingin mengatakannya, aku juga tak akan bertanya lagi…" Changmin kembali berujar dan memutar tubuhnya, kembali menekuni bukunya yang sempat menganggur.

Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Jaejoong membuka bibirnya untuk bersuara. Ucapan pertama yang di lontarkan Jaejoong cukup membuat Changmin berkeringat dingin. Hei, dialah awal dari semua kebohongan ini. Jadi ia juga mengambil andil seluruh kesalahan yang ada.

"Changmin-_ah_, katakan padaku yang sejujurnya. Siapa Yunho sebenarnya? Aku sudah menduga jika dia adalah manusia, bukan seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya!" ucap Jaejoong kala itu.

Changmin terdiam, ia tak bisa membalas perkataan Jaejoong. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan tak bisa bergerak, oh, dia tak bisa menjawabnya. Bisa-bisa ia di bantai Yunho jika tak meminta ijin dari _namja_ bermata musang itu.

"_Hy-Hyung_… dengar, sebaiknya kau…"

"Bertanya pada Yunho? Hei, dia bahkan tak mengatakan apapun! Dan dia sibuk bersama teman lamanya." ucap Jaejoong kesal. 'Dan ekspresinya itu, dia lebih ekspresif saat bersama mereka dariapa saat bersamaku…' batin Jaejoong sedikit miris.

Changmin menelan paksa salivanya, "Ermh, jadi… _hyung_ sudah tahu?" tanya Changmin dengan nada ambigu.

Jaejoong tersenyum, parasnya kian cantik dengan senyuman itu. Tak berlangsung lama, senyuman itu menjadi sebuah seringaian. "Aku tidak bodoh, Shim Changmin." Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya pada tepi tempat tidur Changmin.

"_Mian_,_ hyung_…" ucap Changmin merasa bersalah, ia bersalaha karena membohongi Jaejoong-_hyung_nya ini.

"Simpan kata maafmu, aku ingin tahu siapa Yunho itu." Jaejoong menatap tajam pada Changmin, tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, siap untuk menginterogasi _namja_ jangkung di hadapannya.

Kembali Changmin harus bersusah payah menenggak salivanya, namun ia tetap mengawalinya. "Yunho-_hyung_… adalah kakak tiriku…" ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash back<strong>_…

Sore itu di kediaman Shim, terlihat seorang bocah berumur tujuh tahun tengah bermain dengan _Play Station_nya di ujung ruangan. Terlihat tidak ingin di ganggu sekali, tentu saja jika sudah seperti itu tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggu sang bocah yang sedang asyik, karena mereka takut akan amukan sang bocah.

Namun tiba-tiba seorang bocah lain mengambil alih _joy stick_ untuk _player_ ke dua di samping Changmin dan ikut bergabung. "Hei, Changmin-_ah_…" sapanya tanpa melihat sang punya nama.

Changmin hanya bergumam, ia memilih karakter untuk bertarung melawan musuhnya. Sama sekali tak melihat kepada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Wah, wah… sepertinya mereka sudah akrab…" ucap seorang _namja_ lumayan tua dengan senyum khas di bibirnya. Senyum yang terlihat sama dengan senyuman Changmin, ya, siapa lagi dia jika bukan Tuan Shim, _Appa_ Changmin. Tengah memeluk seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang juga memperhatikan dua bocah _namja_ yang sekarang sedang duduk di depan televisi tengah bermain _game_ bersama.

Di belakang sang suami dan istri barunya, Nyonya Shim tampak berdiri dengan raut wajah sedih. Kenapa suaminya harus menikah lagi? Apakah _namja_ itu tak senang dengan dirinya saja yang menjadi istrinya? Tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, Nyonya Shim kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menangis.

Permainan yang di mainkan Changmin dan Yunho selesai, dan _namja_ lebih muda itu baru sadar jika ia tak bermain seorang diri. Maka ia menatap Yunho yang berada di sebelahnya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Changmin-_ah_, perkenalkan…" ucap Tuan Shim mendekati anaknya. "Dia adalah kakakmu, namanya Jung Yunho dan akan menjadi Shim Yunho."

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, _Aboji_?" tanyanya.

"Changmin-_ah_, dia kakak tirimu dari ibu yang berbeda. Lalu ini adalah Ibu tirimu…" ucap Tuan Shim memperkenalkan istri barunya kepada Changmin.

Tentu saja bola mata _namja_ muda itu terbelalak, "_Mwo_?! _Andwae_! Aku tak punya Ibu baru maupun kakak baru! Ibuku hanya _Omoni_! Bukan yang lain! Aku benci _Aboji_!" setelah itu kaki-kaki jenjang Changmin berlari menuju kamarnya, menolak untuk memiliki keluarga baru.

Tuan Shim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anaknya harus menolak keberadaan keluarga barunya ini. "Maafkan anakku, _yeobo_…" ucapnya seraya memeluk sang istri baru.

"Tidak masalah _yeobo_… mungkin dia terlalu kaget dengan perkenalan ini, mungkin Yunho bisa meyakinkannya…" ucap sang istri baru dan di benarkan oleh Tuan Shim.

"Yunho-_ah_, cobalah kau ke kamar Changmin… mungkin dia mau mendengarkanmu daripada _Appa_…" ucap Tuan Shim seraya menepuk pundak Yunho.

_Namja_ bermata musang itu mengangguk, dan akhirnya berlalu mengikuti arah larian Changmin tadi. Setelah bertanya kepada pelayan, akhirnya ia bisa menemukan kamar adik tirinya saat ini.

Ia melihat berbagai stiker menempel pada pintu kamar itu, Yunho lantas mengetuk pintu kamar Changmin. Meminta ijin untuk masuk kedalam. "Hei, Changmin-_ah_… boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya.

Tak ada jawaban, kamar Changmin terdengar hening. Terpaksa Yunho mengulangi ketukan di pintu kamar Changmin. Namun kali ini sebuah suara pintu terbuka menjadi jawaban dari Yunho. _Namja_ itu kemudian memasuki kamar Changmin, memperhatikan setiap inci ruangan itu.

Matanya menuju kepada sebuah figura yang cukup cantik dengan dua orang _namja_ atau salah satunya _yeoja_? sebagai fotonya. Yang satu ia yakini jika itu adalah Changmin sedangkan _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yang satunya cukup cantik untuk seorang _namja_ atau _yeoja_, kah?

"Jangan sentuh foto itu…" ucap Changmin lirih. Pandangan Yunho teralih menuju sudut ruangan, dimana Changmin tengah duduk seraya memeluk kedua kakinya.

_Namja_ bermata musang itu tersenyum melihat sang adik berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Hei, aku ingin berbicara…" ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Jangan mendekat, kau bisa berbicara di tempat itu…" ucapnya sedikit kasar. Namun Yunho mengangguk mengerti dan hanya berdiri di tempat itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku akan menjadi kakakmu… tetapi, jika kau tak ingin memiliki Ibu baru, atau kau tak menganggap Ibuku, itu tak masalah." Yunho berjalan mundur, duduk di atas tempat tidur Changmin dan melihat foto Changmin bersama Jaejoong.

Changmin terdiam, ia tak suka dengan _yeoja_ yang ayahnya bawa hari ini. _Yeoja_ itu memang cantik dan masih terlihat muda, tetapi ia masih sangat menyayangi Ibunya daripada _yeoja_ yang tiba-tiba datang dan merebut Ayahnya.

"Hei, siapa yang ada dalam fotomu ini? Dia cantik sekali…" ucap Yunho seraya tersenyum menatap sosok Jaejoong di dalam foto.

Dengan suara serak Changmin menjawab, "Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuh foto itu, dan aku tidak akan menjawab siapa yang terfoto bersamaku itu."

Yunho tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku pasti akan mengetahui siapa si manis ini, cepat atau lambat…" ucapnya dengan seringaian yang terlihat jelas di bibirnya.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, keluarga baru Tuan Shim pindah ke China karena urusan bisnis. Sedangkan Nyonya Shim, istri pertama Tuan Shim dan Changmin tetap berada di Korea untuk meneruskan sekolah Changmin. Toh, istri pertamanya juga tak ingin jika suaminya memadu kasih dengan _yeoja_ lain bukan?

"_Omoni_, jangan menangis… jika _Omoni_ mau, Changmin akan merubah nama keluarga kita." Changmin mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata sang Ibu. Terlihat sangat berhati-hati sekali.

Nyonya Shim menggeleng, menandakan jika apa yang di lakukan Changmin tak perlu. "Tidak perlu Changminnie… kau tetap menjadi Shim Changmin," ucapnya. Tangannya mengusap lembut kepala sang anak.

.

Beberapa minggu Changmin lalui dengan senang, tentu saja karena tak ada istri baru sang Ayah dan kakak tirinya. Ia bebas membawa Jaejoong, teman masa kecilnya ke rumah. Ia juga bebas bermain ke rumah Jaejoong selepas sekolah.

Namun sebuah surat yang di tujukan kepada Changmin membuat _namja_ muda itu terperangah.

Dear Dongsaeng_…_

_Hei, _saeng_… apa kabarmu dan Shim _Ahjumma_? Aku dan _Aboji_ di sini baik-baik saja, jika kau ingin mengetahuinya._

_Ah, cukup basa-basinya. Kau pasti kaget kenapa aku tiba-tiba menulis surat seperti ini, kan? Itu karena, aku sudah mengetahui siapa _namja_ yang bersamamu dalam foto itu._

_Namanya Kim Jaejoong, kan? Setahun di atasmu dan berusia sama denganku? Hei, kenapa kau tak mengatakannya? Oh, ya. Lain kali aku akan ke Korea untuk menemuinya. Sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta kepada _namja_ cantik itu._

_Salam untuknya dariku, ya? Hahaha, kau jangan cemburu. Aku tahu kau juga menyukainya, tetapi tidak ada salahnya jika kau membantuku, kan?_

_Salam, Jung Yunho._

_n.b. maaf saja, namaku masih Jung bukan Shim._

Kemudian Changmin meremas surat itu, "Tidak akan kubiarkan…"

.

Beberapa tahun setelahnya, tahun di mana Jaejoong masih berpacaran dengan Yoochun. Yunho kembali ke Korea dan duduk di sofa panjang di ruang keluarga Shim. _Namja_ tampan itu meminum secangkir teh yang di buatkan oleh pelayan rumah Shim.

Changmin juga tengah duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Yunho. Menatap _namja_ itu datar. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya berpura-pura tak mengerti. Karena Changmin yakin, Yunho kemari untuk melaksanakan apa yang di tulisnya dalam surat beberapa tahun lalu.

_Namja_ bermata musang itu tersenyum, terlihat semakin tampan. "Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong…" ucapnya meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Sayang sekali, Jaejoong-_hyung_ saat ini sedang kencan dengan kekasihnya…" ucap Changmin dengan nada yang terdengar miris.

Seketika senyuman Yunho langsung menghilang, "Kekasih? _Namja_ atau _yeoja_?" tanyanya. Changmin mendengus tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Shim Changmin, aku bertanya padamu…" ujar Yunho dengan menekankan tiap katanya.

Mau tak mau _namja_ jangkung itu menghela nafasnya, "Dengan _namja_, apa kau puas?" tanyanya.

Yunho kembali tersenyum, "Cukup puas, namun… ini hanyalah masalah waktu. Baiklah adikku, aku akan kembali ke China. Aku mengharapkan bantuanmu selama kau berada di sini, jika Jaejoong sudah putus dengan kekasihnya, langsung hubungi aku." Yunho kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Sampai jumpa lagi adikku…" ucapnya santai.

Changmin menggeram, "Untuk apa aku membantumu, dasar _namja_ sialan…" sungut Changmin, ia tampak tak senang dengan apa yang _namja_ bermata musang itu katakan. "Sialan dia, memangnya aku pembantumu? Perasaanku pada Jaejoong-_hyung_ saja tak terbalas, masa perasaanmu langsung akan terbalas olehnya?"

_**End of Flash Back**_…

* * *

><p>"Jadi, ternyata benar jika Tuan Shim…" Jaejoong menggantungkan frasenya karena Changmin langsung mengangguk afirmatif mendengar frase yang di lancarkan oleh Jaejoong. "Tetapi, bukankah sekarang kalian terlihat akrab?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya.<p>

Changmin terdiam sejenak kemudian berujar, "Setiap manusia ada kalanya saling bermusuhan dan saling membantu satu sama lain, _hyung_…" ucapnya terdengar bijak.

Tentu saja Jaejoong terbelalak mendengar perkataan bijak Changmin, tangannya kemudian menyentuh kening _namja_ itu dan mengukur panas tubuhnya. "_Omo_, kau tak sakit tetapi kata-katamu sungguh bijak… ada apa denganmu, Changminnie?"

"_Yak_! _Hyung-ah_! Masa kau menganggapku sakit? Pasti satu atau dua kali aku pernah melakukan hal seperti ini." Changmin mengangguk, tumben sekali _namja_ jangkung ini terdengar bijak.

"Jadi, kau sudah mendengar masa lalu keluarga kami, boo?"

.

.

To be continue…

* * *

><p>AN:

Ohmaejae… ini cerita makin ngaco… orz. Maafkan aku yang apdet shoo lama… ini karena ide saya tiba-tiba mampet begitu aja. Tapi, ciyus, saya berusaha mencari ide dan malah masuk ke cerita yang lain. Akhir kata, Review? Gomawo~

**15/12/12**


	10. Perfect 9

Review~

**Desi2121**: omo~ reviewer sekarang serem2 ye? *ngumpet di ketek Appa* hmm, Hangeng ngomong gitu Cuma buat becanda kok~ sejak~ dia ada di hatimu~ betewe, chap kali ini panjang lho~ *sawer kolor Changmomo*

**Meirah.1111**: mianhae lama apdet… *sembah sujud* Coz we're humanoids~ lala~ *malah nyanyi* tapi kali ini panjang kan~? 8)

**Aoi ko Mamoru**: doh, reviewer jaman sekarang serem2 -_-'; namanya juga penpik YunJae nak, tentu aja mereka bersama dong~

**Milia Schiver**: kalo untuk itu~ di tahan dulu ya~ satu-dua hal yg membuat antar laki2 itu berdamai ada banyak… dan untuk sekarang gue cuma bisa jawab, Changmin nggak mau ngerusak hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, apa lagi Jae lagi kayak gitu, mereka bakal tambah terpuruk~

**YuyaLoveSungmin**: ini udah lanjut~ ^^

**Bambaya**: iya, mian… chap depan aku usahain lebih banyak YooSu ' 'd hahaha~ sama2 makasih udah baca fanfic ku yg aneh ini x)d

**Andreychoi**: yep, YunJae~

Dan special thanks buat **silent reader** sekalian~

* * *

><p>Isi saya tidak menanggung, apakah sebagus yang kalian harapkan atau tidak… but~ I hope you enjoying this story~<p>

Disclaim : always casts belong to god and them self

**Pair** at this Chapter : **YunJae**

Warning : full of Gajeness, Hugar (humor garing), Typo(s), and many more…

Perfect! 9

.

.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, kau sudah mendengar masa lalu keluarga kami, <em>boo<em>?" Yunho membuka pintu kamar Changmin. _Namja_ bermata musang itu kian mendekati dua orang _namja_ yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya tak senang, lihatlah wajah Yunho itu. Sama menyebalkannya saat mereka masih kecil. Dengan wajah tak suka, Changmin kemudian menolehkan parasnya kembali kepada buku-buku yang hendak ia baca. "Hei, kalian… setidaknya, carilah tempat yang bagus tanpa mengganggu orang jika ingin berbicara…" ucap Changmin saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih saling bertatapan.

_Namja_ bermata musang itu melirikkan matanya pada Changmin, hanya singkat dan beberapa detik saja dan kemudian kembali menatap Jaejoong yang masih duduk di tempatnya. "_Boo_, sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di kamarku saja…" ucapnya kemudian menarik lengan Jaejoong.

"Hei, ingat _hyung_… jangan terlalu kasar dengannya—ah, dasar… anak muda jaman sekarang…" ucap Changmin saat ia melihat atau merasakan jika Yunho pasti tak akan mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. Ckckck, terlihat seperti orang tua sekali dia.

"Tsk, andai saja Kyuhyun ada di sini saat ini… _aish_, aku merindukan senyum _evil_nya yang menggemaskan itu…" ucap Changmin kembali, menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menekuni buku pelajaran yang dengan terpaksa harus ia pelajari.

.

Diruangan Yunho, atau lebih jelasnya kamar Yunho yang bersebelahan dengan Changmin lantas melepaskan jeratan tangannya dari Jaejoong yang sudah meronta-ronta ingin di lepaskan.

"_Yak_! Apa kau tak tahu jika genggamanmu itu menyakitkan, Jung Yunho?!" _namja_ cantik itu mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat tangan Yunho yang dengan sangat kasarnya mencengkram dengan sangat erat.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, wajahnya terlihat sangat bersalah namun sikap dingin itu kembali, ia berakhir dengan menatap Jaejoong. Menunggu _namja_ cantik itu untuk bertanya, berucap atau pun berteriak kepadanya yang telah berbohong.

Hening mengitari pasangan YunJae ini, hingga pada akhirnya sebuah dengusan sebal terdengar dari sang _namja_ cantik. "Hei, kau tahu, Yunho-_ah_?" ucap Jaejoong seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya bibirnya menampakkan sebuah senyuman. Hening sesaat.

Yunho menatap _namja_ cantik itu dengan pandangan bertanya, ada rasa syukur juga jika Jaejoong tak berteriak atau melakukan apapun yang dapat mencederai telinganya itu.

_Namja_ cantik itu mendekati Yunho, tangannya tak lagi melipat di depan dada. Namun salah satunya mengepal menjadi sebuah kepalan tinju yang kokoh. "JUNG YUNHO! SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU BERBOHONG KEPADAKU!" setelah teriakan itu mencapai pertengahan, sebelah tangan Jaejoong menyentuh pundak _namja_ di hadapannya, lain halnya dengan tangan yang terkepal.

Tangan terkepal itu dengan kekuatan penuh dan kecepatan yang tak kalah dengan kekuatannya itu menghantam perut Yunho dengan sangat hebatnya. Membuat _namja_ bermata musang itu melenguh kesakitan, entah bagaimana rasanya menerima pukulan dari seorang _namja_ dengan wajah cantik itu.

"Uhuk!" hanya itu suara yang dapat Yunho keluarkan saat merasakan perutnya memanas, dan rasanya terkocok hingga ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isinya.

Lega telah memukul _namja_ beramata musang di hadapannya, Jaejoong kemudian segera menepuk tangannya. Mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya, terlihat bangga dengan pukulannya yang sangat sukses dan merubuhkan seekor beruang di hadapannya.

"Ayolah, _bear_… aku yakin, pukulanku belum ada apa-apanya, kan?" ucap Jaejoong merendah diri, ia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan cukup puas. Andai _namja_ di hadapannya ini masih bisa bangun, mungkin ia akan memukulnya untuk yang kedua kali.

"_A-Ani, Boo_… sekali saja sudah cukup sakit, apa lagi dua kali? Bisa-bisa aku langsung masuk ke rumah sakit…" ucapnya dengan suara lirih, tangannya masih memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih.

Demi kaus kaki Leeteuk, pukulan Jaejoong ini sungguh dapat membuatnya merasakan nyeri di sekitar perutnya. Cantik-cantik tapi tenaga _bulldozer_. Sepertinya, _namja_ bermata musang ini sudah kapok membohongi namja cantik itu lagi.

Di sisi lain, Changmin yang mendengar teriakan Jaejoong dan suara batuk Yunho hanya menggeleng dan kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "_Kami-sama_ di atas sana, maafkanlah _hyung_ku itu… ia memang bodoh, dan tak tahu jika ia tengah menghadapi salah seorang juara karateka di sekolah dasar." Changmin tampak khusyuk berdoa, mendoakan agar _hyung_nya selamat setelah ini atau malah, agar di terima di sisiNya.

Kembali kepada Jaejoong dan Yunho. _Namja_ cantik itu tertawa sangat sadis saat mendengar frase yang di lancarkan oleh Yunho. Paras cantiknya terlihat sangat menyeramkan walau tetap saja wajah menyeramkan itu terlihat sangat cantik.

"Berarti kau sangat lemah sekali jika mendapat hal seperti ini saja kau masuk rumah sakit. Hei, Jung Yunho, apa kau tak malu kepada adik tirimu? Dia bahkan mendapatkan yang lebih daripada dirimu!" jika saja di sana ada sebuah pisau kecil atau belati, mungkin saja saat ini Jaejoong tengah menempelkan sudut yang tajam pada leher Yunho.

"_B-Boo_, kumohon… jangan lakukan lebih dari ini…" pinta Yunho, yah walau hal itu akan sangat di sayangkan karena Jaejoong, ayolah, _namja_ cantik itu tak mungkin berbaik hati.

"_Mianhae_, Yunho-_ah_… aku tak mendengar apa yang kau katakan…" ucapan itu langsung menjadi frase terakhir yang di dengar Yunho hari itu. Karena sekali lagi Jaejoong menendang perut Yunho dengan lututnya dan kepalan tinjunya mengenai wajah tampan _namja_ itu.

"Selamat tidur Yunnie~" kemudian _namja_ cantik itu menepuk kedua tangannya.

Sebuah deritan halus terdengar dari arah pintu, sosok _namja_ jangkung terlihat tengah bersandar pada pangkal pintu. "Kau berhasil membuatnya pingsan _hyung_, kau memang _daebak_…" ucap _namja_ yang di ketahui sebagai Changmin itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Inilah akhir, dari orang yang berbohong padaku…" ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Changmin ikut tersenyum bersama _hyung_ cantiknya itu, "Ah~ aku merasa kembali kebeberapa tahun yang lalu, saat kau masih kencan dengan Yoochun-_hyung_." _namja_ jangkung itu melipat kedua tangannya. "Kau sering menghajarnya saat _hyung_ berdahi lebar itu berbohong padamu… hahaha~" ucap Changmin.

Jaejoong membelalakkan kedua matanya, "Pantas saja aku merasa _déjà vu_ saat memukul Yunho tadi, ternyata aku pernah melakukannya pada Yoochun-_ah_? Aku bahkan tak mengingatnya, kenapa kau bisa ingat?" tanya Jaejoong yang kemudian mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur Yunho. Membiarkan _namja_ tampan itu tertidur atau bisa di katakan pingsan di atas lantai beralaskan karpet bulu yang lebar.

"Karena… itu adalah tontonan paling menarik daripada opera sabun yang sering _Omoni_ lihat~" ucap Changmin, _namja_ jangkung itu lantas melangkahi tubuh Yunho dan duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak _namja_ cantik yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Jangan manja Shim Changmin…" ucap sang _namja_ cantik dengan nada berbahaya. Seperti tak mendengar, Changmin tetap terus menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak _namja_ cantik itu.

_Namja_ jangkung itu terkekeh pelan, "Ayolah _hyung_, hanya sekali, dan setelah ini, aku tidak akan lagi bermanja seperti ini padamu."

"Tentu saja kau tak akan bermanja lagi padaku, karena kau sudah memiliki Kyuhyun…" Jaejoong mengusap surai kecoklatan Changmin, benar-benar seperti anak kecil saja.

"_Hyung_… aku senang, cinta pertamaku adalah dirimu…" ucapnya dengan kekehan yang terdengar lemah. Mau tak mau Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Changmin, dan terus mengusap surai _namja_ itu hingga _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu tertidur pulas di pundaknya.

"Kakak beradik ini sama saja, tidur di tempat yang seenaknya…" _namja_ cantik itu menghela nafasnya lelah. Oh, ayolah, bukan salah Changmin atau Yunho saja. Ini juga menjadi salah satu kesalahannya, kenapa ia membuat Yunho pingsan di lantai.

.

.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, Yunho dengan susah payah bangun dari tidurnya. Bukan karena ia masih ingin tidur di tempat itu, tetapi lebih karena serangan Jaejoong yang, wow, sampai saat ini membuat tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Sepertinya, untuk kedepan, Yunho tak akan lagi berbohong pada <em>namja<em> cantik itu.

Jaejoong memang _namja_ berwajah cantik, imut dan terlihat lemah lembut. Tetapi, sepertinya persepsi itu harus kita hapus setelah melihat Yunho yang langsung _out_ saat terkena berbagai jurus karate dari _namja_ cantik itu.

Demi apapun yang membuat Ibu Jaejoong memiliki anak secantik itu, Yunho benar-benar terbuai dengan kecantikannya dan melupakan jika, Jaejoong masihlah seorang _namja_.

'_Aish_, badanku sakit semua… _Boo_ Jae benar-benar tidak tanggung-tanggung.' Yunho berdiri dengan susah payah, sebenarnya ia ingin bertukar tempat menuju tempat tidurnya yang lembut hingga ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat Changmin dan Jaejoong tengah tertidur nyenyak di atas sana.

Sebuah kerutan terlihat di dahi Yunho, "_YAK_! SHIM CHANGMIN!" teriaknya kemudian, dan ya, memang sukses. Sukses mendapat lemparan bantal dari Jaejoong, sedangkan Changmin dengan seenak perutnya menyamankan posisinya pada Jaejoong.

"_Aish_, mereka ini…" Yunho berkacak pinggang hingga terlintas sebuah ide jahil di dalam otaknya.

Dengan hati-hati ia merangkak menuju tempat tidurnya, di tengah-tengah, antara Changmin dan Jaejoong. _Namja_ bermata musang itu menjauhkan badan Changmin dan membaringkan dirinya di _space_ kosong itu. Menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong dan memunggungi Changmin.

Setelah Yunho rasa nyaman, _namja_ itu kemudian memejamkan matanya dan tidur kembali dengan pulas. Kembali kealam mimpi yang hanya dirinya saja yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aigooo<em>… pantas saja mereka tidak turun saat kupanggil, ternyata mereka masih tidur…" ucap sebuah suara, suara seorang _yeoja_ sebenarnya. Satu-satunya _yeoja_ di rumah Changmin adalah Ibunya, Nyonya Shim, atau biasa di panggil _Eomma_ Shim, atau mungkin Shim _Ahjumma_.

Melihat tiga pemuda tengah tertidur pulas di sebuah tempat tidur yang memang cukup lebar untuk ketiganya tidur. "Aduh, Kyuhyun-_ah_, sepertinya Changmin masih tidur… ingin kau tunggu atau kubangunkan?" tanya Shim _ahjumma_ saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sampingnya.

_Namja_ manis itu tersenyum dan menggeleng. Tiba-tiba senyum jahil terlihat di bibirnya, "Tidak usah _ahjumma_… biar Changmin kubangunkan sendiri," ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum biasa, menggantikan seringai jahil yang beberapa detik yang lalu masih setia terlihat.

Hei, dia ini seorang _evil_, jadi tentu saja ia akan dengan sangat senang hati mengganggu orang di sekitarnya. Terutama _namja chingunya_ sendiri, Changmin.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya saat ia melihat Shim _ahjumma_ telah meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar Yunho. Ia sedikit iri melihat ketiganya begitu akrab dan bahkan saat ini tidur bersama dalam satu tempat tidur, walau yang terlihat hanya pasangan YunJae yang dengan nyenyaknya tidur saling berpelukan dan menyisihkan Changmin di pinggir.

Kyuhyun kembali melangkah, kali ini ia berjalan menuju sisi Changmin. Sedikit membungkukkan dirinya, bersiap membangunkan atau lebih tepatnya mengganggu Changmin yang tengah tidur nyenyak.

"Bisa-bisanya kau lupa jika hari ini ada test kecil dan absen dari sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tak di jawab oleh Changmin. _Namja_ manis itu menyentil ujung hidung Changmin dan kemudian menekan dahi _namja_ jangkung itu iseng.

Hei, tiga _namja_ berbeda rupa itu sepertinya lupa waktu dan tidur hingga siang. Sedangkan Shim _Ahjumma_ dengan baik hati membiarkan tiga _namja_ kelelahan itu tidur lelap hingga siang.

"Changmin-_ah_… kenapa kau tidak bangun juga?" tanyanya kembali, namun suaranya terdengar berbisik. Tentu karena ia tak ingin membangunkan dua _hyung_nya yang juga berada di sana.

"Changmin-_ah_, ada _chajangmyeon_ di meja makan… jika kau tak bangun, makanan itu menjadi milikku…" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tampaknya harus kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya saat tak melihat Changmin yang bergerak sedikitpun. Sebenarnya selama apa mereka berbicara hingga sampai siang pun mereka belum terbangun juga.

_Namja_ manis itu kembali memutar otaknya, haruskah ia menggunakan sebuah _aegyo_ untuk membangunkan _namja_ jangkung di hadapannya ini? Tetapi itu sangat memalukan, dan ia tak terlalu terbiasa melakukan hal _aegyo_ seperti itu.

"Uuh… sepertinya itu satu-satunya…" ucapnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun berdeham sesaat dan mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga Changmin. "_Oppa_, bangun~" suaranya terdengar seperti seorang _yeoja_ dan ia buat secentil mungkin.

Seperti sebuah anugrah atau mukjizat, Changmin membuka matanya cepat dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan…" ucapnya pertama kali setelah terbangun.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Apanya yang apa?" tanyanya kesal.

"Barusan, aku seperti mendengar seseorang memanggilku dengan '_Oppa_' untuk menyuruhku bangun dan suaranya terdengar mendesah…" Changmin mendudukkan dirinya, tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Hmm, lalu?"

"Apa itu kau atau orang lain? Itu yang aku bingungkan…" balasnya.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Jika itu aku lalu apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi, kali ini lebih jelas." Changmin terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, hei, dia benar-benar ingin mendengarnya lagi.

"_Andwae_…" Kyuhyun menjawab, memejamkan matanya dan kepalanya bergoyang kekiri dan kanan mengungkapkan penolakan.

"_Mwo_? Ayolah, aku ingin lihat, apa lagi jika kau menambahkan dengan _bbuing bbuing_. Pasti akan sangat manis!" kedua tangan Changmin terlihat seperti memperagakan sebuah _bbuing bbuing_.

'_Aigoo~ kyeopta~_' batin Kyuhyun saat melihat _bbuing bbuing_ Changmin.

"_ANNYEONG HASSEYO_~!" oke teriakan dan dobrakan dari arah pintu tentu saja membuat Changmin, Kyuhyun bahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri tegak mendengarnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Junsu sang suara _dolphin_? Weker berjalan mereka?

Di samping Junsu terlihat Yoochun yang tengah menutup kedua telinganya, sepertinya ia sudah menduga jika Junsu sang _namja chingu_ akan berteriak untuk membangunkan tiga pangeran tidur di tempat tidur mereka.

"_Aish_! Junsu-_ya_! Kau mengganggu tidurku!" ucap Jaejoong seraya mengusap kedua matanya yang masih berat. Yunho di sampingnya harus meringis karena tiba-tiba berdiri, padahal ia tahu badannya masih terasa ngilu karena amukan Jaejoong.

"_Yak_! _Duck butt hyung_, kau berisik… bisa tidak suaramu di kecilkan sepuluh _volume_ lagi?" teriak Changmin yang berada di samping Kyuhyun. Kurang senang juga dengan suara weker berjalan itu.

"_Ya_! Salah kalian sendiri kenapa siang-siang seperti ini masih tidur!" jawab Junsu, terlihat tak mau di salahkan. "Kalian ini tidur jam berapa, _eoh_? Sampai si _Food Monster_ bahkan tidak bangun walau sudah waktunya makan…" kembali Junsu berucap, terlihat lumayan terkejut.

Setelah Junsu mengatakan kata 'makan' sebenarnya perut _Food Monster_ itu berbunyi dengan cukup keras dan dapat di dengar oleh Kyuhyun. _Namja_ manis itu tersenyum saat melihat Changmin mengusap perutnya yang lapar, sepertinya _namja_ jangkung itu memang lupa waktu.

"_Aigo, hyungdeul-ah_, ayo turun dan makan… aku lapar…" ucap Changmin terdengar manja pada Jaejoong.

_Namja_ cantik itu menghela nafas, jarinya menekan pelipis Changmin. "Baru saja ada yang mengatakan 'makan' perutmu sudah bereaksi… _arrasseo_, ayo kita turun dan makan. Kebetulan aku juga lapar…" ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun dan Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat kedua _namja_ itu terlihat melupakan mereka. Hei, mereka ada di sana dan melihat keakraban mereka. Itu sangat menjengkelkan, kalian tahu?

"_Kkk_~ _kajja, kajja_~! Shim _Ahjumma_ membuat _sundubu_ dan _kalguksu_~!" ucap Junsu semangat, tentu tanpa aba-aba lagi Changmin langsung berlari menuju tangga dan turun ke dapur. Hei, dia sudah lapar.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tuan Shim, segalanya telah di laksanakan… anda hanya tinggal memberikan saya sebuah perintah dan semua akan di laksanakan…" ucap seorang <em>namja<em> dengan pakaian hitam yang terlihat rapi. Tengah menunduk hormat pada seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang setia duduk di singga sananya.

_Namja_ paruh baya itu tersenyum menatap sang _namja_, "Kerja yang bagus, Seunghyun-_ah_… besok, jika tidak lusa… kau bisa berangkat ke Korea. Dan kita lihat, seperti apa reaksi mereka saat kau berada di sana." _Namja_ paruh baya yang merupakan Ayah dari Changmin dan Yunho ini berdiri. Berjalan dengan santai menuju jendela, salju telah menebal di tempat ini.

_Namja_ bernama Seunghyun itu mengangguk, mengerti dan membungkuk. "Choi Seunghyun mengundurkan diri Tuan…" ucapnya kemudian dan keluar dari ruangan Tuan Shim.

"Yunho-_ah_, Changmin-_ah_… semoga kalian senang dengan kejutan yang kuberikan." _Namja_ paruh baya itu kembali tersenyum, ah tidak, lebih tepat menyeringai. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepan nanti.

.

"Seunghyun-_hyung_… benarkah kau akan ke Korea?" tanya sebuah suara tak jauh dari Seunghyun berada.

_Namja_ bermata tajam bak elang ini menghentikan dua langkah kakinya. "Menguping itu perilaku yang buruk, Ji… berhenti bersikap seperti itu. _Hyung_ tak pernah mengajarimu hal seperti itu."

"Ta-Tapi _hyung-ah_…" _namja_ bernama Ji ini kembali menjawab, suaranya terdengar lirih dan sedih.

"_Hyung_ harus pergi, jika hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku…" Seunghyun kembali melangkah hanya beberapa senti hingga kembali terhenti. _Namja_ bernama Ji itu memeluknya dari belakang, kedua tangannya terlihat sangat erat memeluk.

"_Andwae hyung_… jangan tinggalkan Ji di sini sendiri, _jebal_…" ucapnya mengeratkan pelukan.

Dengan terpaksa _namja_ bermata tajam itu melepas tautan kedua tangan _namja_ bernama Ji yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Kembali melangkah, tanpa pernah melirik kebelakang. Tanpa melirik kepada adik tirinya yang ia sayangi, tidak, lebih tepat jika ia mencintai adik tirinya. Choi Jiyong.

.

.

To be continue…

* * *

><p>AN:

Omo… what the… kenapa malah ada TOPGD di cerita ini juga… aigoo.. mian hae… ini secara tak langsung. Ukh, pabbo, ne? dan, yg nungguin fanfic TWGOK untuk saat ini, aku belum bisa lanjutin karena… moodnya lagi ngilang entah kemana T^T mian~~ dan sudahlah… daripada kebanyakan changkam… ayo, pada review… arra?

**18-12-12**


End file.
